La tisane
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Parfois les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être... Parfois, ce qui est bon pour l'un, ne l'est pas pour l'autre... Parfois, l'impossible devient possible... Parfois, il faut seulement s'adapter...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **La tisane**

Auteur **: lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **OOO**

 **OOO 3 semaines après la tisane OOO**

Alec est penché par-dessus la cuvette des toilettes, et il vomit sur un estomac vide. Il a l'impression que l'effort lui bouffe toute son énergie.

_Tu ne devrais pas aller à l'institut. S'inquiète Magnus à l'entrée de la salle de bain.

_Je ne peux pas. Répond Alec entre deux hoquets.

Alec est pâle et faible, et Magnus ne peut réprimer un frisson qui lui parcourt la colonne. Il revoit Alec aux portes de la mort, la fois où il avait utilisé cette foutue pierre magique. Le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il avait ressenti le poursuivait encore certaines nuits de cauchemars. Il espérait ne jamais revivre ça.

Le problème actuel n'était pas comparable, mais la similitude de certains symptômes semblait murmurer à Magnus qu'il se passait quelque chose de plus grave. Alec avait traversé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, et le décès de Jocelyn était la goutte de trop. Magnus était prêt à parier que son amant somatisait. Magnus pouvait seulement se contenter d'être présent pour lui, en attendant qu'il finisse par délier sa langue.

Magnus revient à la réalité juste à temps pour aider Alec dont les nausées se sont calmées. Ce dernier essaie de se relever, et il est évident que ses genoux tremblent. Sans qu'Alec n'ait à la demander, Magnus vient le seconder.

_Recouche toi quelques instants, au moins. Pour moi. Insiste Magnus de ses grands yeux noirs.

Alec soupire mais hoche doucement la tête. Il ne peut jamais résister à ce regard doux et plein d'amour. Ils retournent tous les deux vers la chambre, Magnus ayant un bras ferme autour de la taille de son petit ami pour le soutenir.

_Je vais prévenir Isabelle que tu auras un peu de retard, Dit Magnus à Alec qui ferme déjà les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa respiration, dans l'espoir de contrôler les nausées.

Alec ne répond pas. L'effort de concentration lui demande beaucoup d'énergie, pour ne pas dire toute son énergie. Il peut sentir son cœur cogner contre ses côtes, donnant l'impression que l'organe se débat de manière anarchique. Il ne se rappelle pas avoir déjà été malade de la sorte. Cependant, il ne veut pas se plaindre. Il n'en a pas le droit. Quelque part, il accepte sa condition comme une forme de punition.

Il a tué la mère de Clary, après tout.

 **OOO 4 semaines après la tisane OOO**

_J'ai entendu que Aldertree voulait remanier les équipes.

Dans la salle d'entraînement, Izzy tend l'oreille pour se mettre à jour des dernières rumeurs, et il y a deux shadowhunter en train de soulever des poids. Ils sont en grande conversation.

_C'est des conneries ! Ça risque d'altérer notre efficacité sur le terrain. Ce mec n'est pas stupide.

Isabelle pense également que c'est impossible. Aldertree est un stratège, et ce n'est clairement le choix qu'il ferait alors que Valentin est dans la nature.

Isabelle augmente la cadence sur son tapis de course sans quitter la conversation pour autant.

_Peut-être…

_ Une chose est sûr, c'est que je ne veux pas me retrouver avec le pédé.

Izzy s'arrête net dans sa course. Elle reste quelques secondes prostrées, avant de pouvoir se remettre en mouvement. Elle sent une colère sourde monter en elle alors qu'elle descend de l'engin en essayant de conserver un visage neutre.

D'abord, elle décide de sortir de la salle. C'est probablement le meilleur choix. Isabelle ne supporte plus les remarques blessantes, ni les sous-entendus déplaisants. Elle doit sortir de cet endroit, pour se calmer. La notoriété de la famille Lightwood est à double tranchant. Et Alec en paie les frais depuis qu'il est sorti du placard, ce qui rejaillit forcément sur son entourage

_Personne ne le veut sur le dos… Plaisante l'un d'eux.

Seulement, suite à la moquerie, les deux abrutis se mettent à rire de plus belle, et Isabelle se dit qu'elle ne peut pas laisser passer ça. Il s'agit de son frère tout de même. Elle fait demi-tour brusquement pour s'avancer comme une tigresse sur ses deux collègues qui perdent immédiatement le sourire.

_Vous pourriez montrer un peu de respect. Crache-t-elle.

Les deux autres restent silencieux. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu, et ils sont visiblement trop lâche pour assumer leurs propos décadents.

Isabelle les toise de toute sa hauteur, en attendant une réplique de leur part, n'importe quoi, mais ça ne vient pas.

_Vous ne lui arrivez même pas à la cheville. Lance Isabelle, dégoûtée par leur couardise.

Alec est le premier shadowhunter à afficher son homosexualité, et Il faut du courage pour ça. Isabelle est très fière de son frère, et elle le soutient. Elle est persuadée qu'il va aider à changer les mentalités, et que d'autres finiront par suivre son exemple. En attendant, Alec doit faire face à l'esprit étriqué des nephilims et ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles.

Alec ne parvient plus à rester dans l'institut quand il n'est pas en service. Il a le sentiment d'être la pomme pourrie du panier. Bien sûr, il dit à son entourage que ça n'a pas d'importance, certainement pour les rassurer et les soulager d'une certaine manière. Mais la vérité, c'est que Isabelle se rend bien compte des difficultés qu'il doit traverser, et ça lui fait du mal. Encore plus, puisque leurs parents l'ignorent depuis le jour du mariage avorté ave Lydia. C'est comme si ils n'avaient jamais eu d'autre fils, à part Jace.

_Ça ne va pas ? Lui demande Clary au détour d'un couloir.

_Non. Répond simplement Isabelle sans entrer dans les détails.

Isabelle n'a pas le droit de se plaindre, il y a des choses plus graves. Clary vient de perdre sa mère.

Clary se mordille la lèvre en réfléchissant, avant que son visage s'illumine tout à coup.

_Je sais comment on va se changer les idées ! S'exclame-t-elle, enthousiaste. T'es partante pour faire un truc terrestre ? Les cafés du Starbucks me manquent terriblement. C'est le genre de truc qu'on faisait avec Simon. Explique-t-elle.

_Carrément. Lui répond la brune, très curieuse du mode de vie terrestre. Le temps de prendre une douche et je te rejoins, ok ?

_OK.

 **OOO 5 semaines après la tisane OOO**

Quand Magnus rentre, il n'imagine pas retrouver son petit ami étendu par-dessus les couvertures de leur lit, Chairman Meow pelotonné contre lui.

Alec est encore en uniforme, son sabre séraphique toujours accolée à sa cuisse. Il est étendu sur le ventre, une main sous la joue. Sa respiration est douce et régulière. Il dort paisiblement, ce qui est rare ces derniers temps.

Magnus sent son cœur gonfler à la vue de son amant. Il le trouve si beau qu'il n'a pas l'audace de le réveiller. Seulement, Chairman Meow décide que c'est le bon moment pour se redresser et s'étirer avant de traverser le lit pour se frotter contre les jambes de son maître. Les mouvements du chat sont légers, mais suffisant pour réveiller un shadowhunter.

_Magn's, marmonne Alec, la voix alourdie par le sommeil.

Alec redresse la tête dans la brève tentative d'ouvrir un œil avant d'abandonner pour la laisser retomber lourdement contre l'oreiller. Dommage, il lui semble avoir aperçu Magnus dans cette veste en velours qu'il aime tant. Magnus est toujours somptueux, mais là-dedans Alec le trouve irrésistible.

_Ta garde a été compliquée ?! Constate Magnus.

Les jours passent, et Magnus voit Alec se fatiguer. Son amant ne semble pas reprendre du poil de la bête. Magnus dirait même que son état se dégrade de manière insidieuse. Ce sont des petits détails, mais ils sont suffisants pour inquiéter son entourage.

_D'mon…beaucoup… Ronronne Alec incapable de formuler une phrase complète car il repart déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

Magnus sourit en s'avançant près du lit, pour ensuite s'asseoir près de lui. Il dégage amoureusement les quelques mèches de cheveux qui sont sur le front d'Alec pour pouvoir y poser ses lèvres très doucement.

_Mmmm, soupire Alec.

Ensuite Magnus se redresse pour déshabiller Alec d'un claquement de doigt. Le corps dénudé et sans défense de son amant est une tentation, et Magnus en profite pour le dévorer du regard en laissant glisser une main sur son épaule droite et descendre vers sa colonne, pour rebondir sur son fessier droit et terminer sa course à mi-cuisse avant de se lever pour le recouvrir du duvet.

_'ci.

Alec aimerait pouvoir répondre à la caresse de Magnus, mais il n'en a pas la force.

_Bonne nuit, Alexander.

 **OOO 6 semaines après la tisane OOO**

Jace et Alec s'entraînent depuis de longues minutes dans la salle d'entraînement.

Alec est en sueur, et il halète mais il ne veut pas déclarer forfait. Pas encore, alors que Jace l'a déjà mis KO trois fois de suite.

_Ça devient trop facile, dit Jace alors qu'il plaque Alec au sol pour la quatrième fois.

Alec n'a même plus l'énergie de se sentir outré. Après la conversation téléphonique qu'il a eu avec sa mère, plus rien ne peut vraiment l'atteindre.

Ils se sont engueulés alors qu'il voulait prendre de ses nouvelles. Après le décès de Jocelyn, Alec avait ressenti un vide à l'intérieur de lui. L'absence de ses parents le touchait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Durant la conversation, Alec avait essayé d'expliquer qu'il était toujours le même et qu'il n'avait pas changé. Seulement, Maryse n'avait rien voulu entendre et elle s'était montrée méprisante. Alec avait raccroché avec un poids sur la poitrine. Il se sentait sale et minuscule.

_Je suis fatigué, convient Alec essoufflé.

_Et la raison de cette fatigue ne s'appelle pas Magnus Bane ? Essaie de le taquiner Jace.

Jace sait bien que ce n'est pas le cas, mais il sait aussi que Alec n'est pas disposé à parler pour l'instant.

Jace dégage l'emprise qu'il a sur son frère pour se lever avant de tendre une main vers Alec pour l'aider à se relever. Il détaille quelques instants la silhouette de son partenaire en constatant que sa silhouette s'est affinée.

Alec roule des yeux en soupirant, l'air agacé. Jace ne fait que plaisanter. Il le sait. Mais avec tout ce qu'il doit supporter au quotidien, les petites insinuations de Jace commence fortement à l'irriter. Il a la ferme intention de le lui dire, seulement des paillettes sombres apparaissent devant ses yeux. Il s'arrête pour inspirer profondément, pour les faire disparaître. Le vertige passe et il décide de laisser tomber les remontrances.

_Tu pourrais me marquer de la rune _Stamina_? Demande à la place Alec, d'un air détaché.

_D'accord. Sur ton flanc ?! Demande Jace en préparant sa stèle.

Il n'a pas manqué le petit malaise de son frère malgré les efforts de ce dernier pour le dissimuler, et la rune que Jace s'apprête à dessiner n'y changera rien.

Alec hoche simplement la tête en s'installant sur une banquette dans la salle. Jace le rejoint, s'installant à califourchon sur le banc, à côté de son parabatai qui relève déjà un pan de son t-shirt pour exposer une partie de ses abdominaux.

Jace dessine la rune alors que son parabatai grimace légèrement. Il devine que la fatigue le rend plus sensible mais ne fait pas le moindre commentaire la dessus, même pas alors qu'il a terminé de tracer la rune et que son frère essaie toujours de reprendre son souffle.

_J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. On étouffe ici. Finit par dire le brun dont la sueur perle sur ses tempes.

Jace se contente de pencher la tête, légèrement inquiet.

_D'accord. Prends ton temps… On ne part pas avant ce soir. Ment le blond.

OOO

Plus tard dans la soirée, Alec frappe à la porte de Clary.

_Oui ? C'est ouvert.

Clary est assise sur son lit. En face d'elle se dresse le coffret en bois de sa mère contenant les affaires de son frère. Elle la referme avant de se retourner vers celui qui vient d'entrer.

Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé, Alec est toujours mal à l'aise en sa présence et toutes les excuses du monde n'y changeront rien. Il est trop tard. Même cette sorcière qui pratique la magie noire n'a pas pu faire revenir Jocelyn. C'était juste une cinglée

Bordel ! Si Clary lui demandait à nouveau de briser sa moralité et ses croyances pour faire revenir sa mère d'entre les morts, c'est les yeux fermés qu'il accepterait. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour se racheter.

Il lui sourit timidement avant de lui demander :

_Tu n'aurais pas vu Jace ?

Alec pensait le trouver avec elle.

_Il est parti en mission. Il y a plus d'une demi-heure, maintenant. Dit-elle en regardant l'heure sur son portable.

Clary fronce les sourcils face à la confusion visible sur le visage d'Alec.

_Il m'a dit qu'on ne partait pas avant ce soir. Explique le brun qui comprend que Jace lui a menti.

Alec n'est même pas en colère. Dans son état, il a bien conscience d'être un poids. Plus aucune rune n'est en mesure de cacher sa fatigue à présent, et le lien qui l'unit à son parabatai parle pour lui. Il aurait probablement fait la même chose si Jace était à sa place.

Clary tapote un espace vide à côté d'elle sur le lit, invitant Alec à la rejoindre.

Alec baisse la tête, incertain avant d'accepter l'invitation.

_Il te sent fatigué ces derniers temps… Tu le 'barbouilles', pour reprendre ses termes. Cite Clary en sondant Alec de ses yeux verts.

Elle se montre tellement gentille envers lui que ça lui donne juste l'envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin. Alec ravale une boule dans sa gorge, et il doit frotter la paume de ses mains sur son pantalon pour ne plus ressentir la moiteur désagréable de ses mains. Il la regarde sans rien dire, mais Clary peut voir sa nervosité.

_Tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas ?! Lui dit-elle d'un ton bienveillant.

Ils ne se sont plus vraiment reparlé depuis ce qu'il s'est passé chez Iris Rouse.

Alec se pince les lèvres. Et bordel, il se sent pathétique. C'est elle qui vient de perdre sa mère, et pourtant c'est elle qui essaie de le consoler.

OOO

Plus tard ce soir-là, Magnus retrouve Alec en pleure dans son salon.

_Pardon. Je ne comprends pas. Ça ne veut pas s'arrêter. S'excuse Alec.

Magnus ne dit rien et il s'assoit à côté de son petit ami. Alec est surmené ces derniers temps et il s'attendait à ce que ça arrive. Alec est à bout.

_Alors, n'arrête pas. Lui dit simplement Magnus en l'attirant vers lui, contre son épaule.

 **OOO 7 semaines après la tisane OOO**

L'état d'Alec s'est encore dégradé, même s'il ne veut pas le reconnaître. Au contraire, il tire sur la corde. Chaque jour, Il tient à se rendre à l'institut seulement pour éviter que les gens parlent. Il assume pleinement son coming out, et il ne veut pas qu'on imagine le contraire.

Seulement, son corps parle pour lui. Il est épuisé, amaigri, son teint est grisâtre. Il fait peur à voir.

Et bien sûr, des rumeurs racontent que c'est sa relation avec le sorcier qui le rend malade.

 **OOO 8 semaines après la tisane OOO**

Jace est en train de faire des recherches dans les livres d'archives de Magnus, installé sur le toit aménagé du sorcier. Il a choisi de se mettre à l'écart pour laisser un peu d'intimité au couple, mais il semble avoir mal choisi son emplacement car une bande de chat errant apparaît en miaulant ce qui l'empêche de travailler.

_Magnus ! Appelle Jace en perdant patience.

Magnus surgit comme par enchantement et les félins se précipitent autour de lui.

_Bonjour mes bébés, dit Magnus en s'agenouillant pour les caresser.

Jace lève les yeux au ciel avant de voir le sorcier claquer des doigts pour faire apparaître plusieurs gamelles remplies de nourriture.

_J'aime aider quand c'est possible, explique Magnus à l'intention du blond.

_Tu devrais t'abstenir. Bougonne Jace de mauvaise foi.

Il sait que ce n'est pas juste. Il a juste besoin d'un coupable. Alec ne va pas bien, et les choses ne semblent pas s'améliorer.

_Tu as quelque chose à me reprocher ? Demande Magnus en s'installant dans un fauteuil, en face du jeune homme.

Jace soupire. Il sait que ce n'est pas la faute de Magnus et qu'il fait tout son possible pour aider Alec.

_Pardon. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à gérer ses émotions. S'excuse-t-il en désignant son lien parabatai.

_Je comprends. Lui dit Magnus.

_Je dois tout gérer, et j'aurais vraiment besoin d'Alec mais... Il a très mal choisi son moment pour faire une…dépression ?! Dit le blond en hésitant, avant de reprendre :

_Quelque chose cloche, et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

_Moi non plus. Avoue Magnus.

 **OOO 9 semaines après la tisane OOO**

Aldertree est assis derrière son bureau quand Alec frappe à la porte, un sourire hypocrite sur le visage.

_Alec. Prends un siège, je t'en prie. L'invite l'homme.

Alec a beaucoup de mal à voir ce politicien diriger l'institut, et se tenir dans un bureau qui lui revient de droit. C'est une décision de l'enclave, et il ne peut rien faire à part se soumettre.

_Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ? Lui demande froidement Alec en restant debout.

Aldertree relève un sourcil en essayant d'ignorer l'attitude arrogante de l'aîné des Lightwood. Il ne veut pas compliquer les choses, surtout avec ce qui va suivre.

_Je te relève de tes fonctions. Annonce-t-il sans fioriture.

Alec a l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds, et il doit s'appuyer sur le dossier d'une chaise en face de lui. La nouvelle ne passe pas. C'est comme un bon coup de poing dans le bide qui le laisse hors d'haleine.

_Mais pourquoi ?! S'offusque-t-il. Valentin est toujours dans la nature et-

_Justement ! Plusieurs de tes collègues ont rapporté que tu n'étais pas en forme., et je ne veux pas que les recherches soient ralenties. L'interrompt Aldertree.

_ C'est parceque je sors avec un sorcier ?! Ou parceque c'est un homme ? Reproche Alec, incapable de se taire.

Alec est persuadé que l'enclave réprouve sa relation, et pour les deux raisons. L'enclave aurait pu choisir de le mettre à la tête de l'institut suite à l'échec de leurs parents, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. A la place, ils ont choisi Aldertree qui, pour sa défense, ne semble pas vouloir prendre parti.

_Ce n'était pas la question. Tu as une sale tête. Tu devrais te faire examiner. Conseille sincèrement le politicien.

Alec n'a jamais cessé d'être lui-même. Ce n'est pas juste. Ce sont les gens de l'institut, l'enclave, ses parents qui le voient différemment. La nouvelle est d'une violence extrême pour le shadowhunter qui ne se rappelle plus comment il est sorti. Il sent les forces lui manquer. Il parvient à faire quelques pas dans le couloir alors que l'air ne parvient plus à entrer dans ses poumons. Il doit s'aider du mur pour ne pas tomber, pour avancer un peu plus et s'éloigner du bureau maudit.

Lydia le croise et elle s'arrête pour lui demander si tout va bien, mais il ne l'entend pas. Il voit à peine son image avant de s'effondrer et perdre connaissance.

Quand il se réveille, Alec est dans sa chambre à l'institut. C'est étrange. Il n'a plus l'habitude d'être étendu dans ce lit.

Magnus est à son chevet. Il est plongé dans la lecture d'un grimoire ancien, et il ne s'aperçoit pas tout de suite que Alec a ouvert les yeux.

Alec fixe le plafond pendant plusieurs secondes, en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a l'impression d'être seul, perdu et il est tellement fatigué.

Tellement.

Il voudrait juste que tout redevienne comme avant. Sans parvenir à le contrôler, Alec sent les larmes monter. Il ne veut pas pleurer. Pourtant, c'est un sanglot déchiré qui sort de sa bouche alors qu'il demande à Magnus :

_Mais enfin qu'est qu'il m'arrive ?

Non. Il ne veut vraiment pas. Il essuie rageusement ses yeux, mais ça ne sert à rien.

Magnus pose le grimoire sur le côté, et il se lève pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit près de son compagnon.

_Tu as fait une chute de tension. Le médecin dit que tu es déshydraté. Je sais que tu es souvent malade ces derniers temps, et que c'est pour ça que tu ne manges pas beaucoup. Mais tu vas devoir faire des efforts. Lui dit Magnus, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Dit Alec en frottant à nouveau ses paupières.

_Tu as subi beaucoup de pression ces derniers temps. Lui rappelle Magnus même si son amant ne veut pas l'entendre.

_Non. Ce n'est pas ça. S'entête Alec.

Les sanglots du shadowhunter redoublent. Personne ne l'écoute. Il ne fait pas une dépression, un burn out, ou peu importe comment ça s'appelle. Il est juste fatigué. Il se sent juste malade. Et tout ça n'a rien à voir avec la mère de Clary, ou avec les imbéciles qui vivent à l'institut, et encore moins avec ses parents. Peut-être que ça n'arrange pas la situation, c'est certain, mais c'est autre chose qui lui bouffe toute son énergie.

_Ça va aller. Le console Magnus.

Magnus qui essaie de se convaincre que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Même si c'est difficile à croire, alors qu'Alec s'entête à ne pas voir la réalité en face.

_Je ne me reconnais plus.

Le plus difficile dans tout ça, c'est de douter. Alec est épuisé au point de ne plus savoir où se trouve la vérité. Il a l'impression de devenir fou.

Peut-être qu'ils ont raison ? Peut-être qu'il doit lever le pied…

 **OOO 10 semaines après la tisane OOO**

Magnus entraîne Alec sur le toit. Il le prend par la main pour le positionner à un endroit précis, avant de se glisser derrière lui.

_Ce soir, pas de magie. J'ai tout préparé pour toi. Lui souffle Magnus à l'oreille en retirant le bandeau des yeux de son amant.

Le balcon est éclairé par des bougies, leur lumière dance sur les objets qui les entourent. Les plantes sont ornées de guirlandes lumineuses. Une table est dressée au milieu du toit, recouverte d'une longue nappe de satin blanc et or. Elle est dressée avec la plus belle vaisselle du sorcier, de la porcelaine de chine et des couverts en argent. Sur le côté, un seau à champagne les attend. Le balcon est devenu un véritable cocon romantique, une attention particulière qui touche le shadowhunter dont les yeux s'embrument.

_Magnus… Il ne fallait pas. Souffle Alec, très ému.

Alec ne sait pas si c'est l'émotion, mais il sent son corps le trahir à nouveau. Ses jambes fléchissent.

Très attentif à l'état de son compagnon, Magnus lui prend la main pour le conduire dans l'un des fauteuils en rotin autour de la table.

_Ne dis pas de bêtises, sourit Magnus qui s'agenouille en face de lui.

Depuis sa mise à pieds, Alec s'est encore affaibli. Il dort énormément mais des cernes restent présentes sous ses yeux. Il a souvent des vertiges, et Magnus ne peut s'empêcher de le surveiller pour éviter les incidents. Alec n'a pas dit un mot à propos des douleurs qu'il ressent dans le ventre, et il fait de véritable effort pour manger, seulement les nausées ne l'aident pas. Ce soir, Alec est touché par la surprise de son compagnon, ça lui gonfle le cœur, seulement il a peur de le décevoir. Il ne se sent pas bien. Pas bien du tout.

_Je suis désolé pour l'inquiétude que je te cause, culpabilise Alec.

Magnus pose son index sur la bouche du nephilim.

_Alexander, ne pense pas à ça. Essaie de te détendre. Peut-être que le champagne va t'aider, dit Magnus qui se redresse pour se diriger vers la bouteille qui baigne dans les glaçons. Il attrape la bouteille pour faire sauter le bouchon d'un geste expert avant de remplir deux coupes. Il prend les verres pour revenir près de son amant à qui il tend un verre.

_Merci, sourit Alec.

Malgré son teint fantomatique, Magnus ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Au moment où ils trinquent, Magnus remarque la chair de poule qui recouvre les avant-bras du brun. Il fait plutôt bon en cette fin de printemps, mais Alec ne semble jamais parvenir à se réchauffer. Magnus dépose son verre pour aller prendre une couverture qu'il a préparé sur le grand fauteuil du balcon avant de revenir avec, pour la déposer sur les épaules du brun. Alec en profite pour déposer un baiser sur l'une de ses mains qui s'attarde.

Alec sirote sa coupe avec difficulté. Il a l'impression d'avoir des trous dans l'estomac, mais il ne veut pas gâcher ce moment. Magnus s'est donné trop de peine pour qu'il vienne tout saboter au bout de quelques minutes. Alors, Alec prend sur lui. Même quand le sorcier dévoile les plats.

_J'ai cuisiné ton plat préféré, annonce fièrement Magnus en découvrant les assiettes de leurs cloches.

Spätzle et Schnitzel, ce qu'il aime par-dessus tout. Mais pas en ce moment. Alec sent son estomac se contracter violemment, et il recule vivement pour s'éloigner du fumet.

_Je vais être malade… Avertit Alec qui fait un effort pour ne pas vomir ici et maintenant.

Immédiatement, Magnus repose le couvercle sur l'assiette, avant de l'éloigner.

_Je suis tellement désolé, commence à pleurer Alec en inspirant fortement par le nez pour expirer par la bouche. Il ne veut pas vomir et tout gâcher.

_Chut. Respire. Ça va aller.

Mais rien ne va. Alec a le petit ami le plus merveilleux au monde, et il se demande comment c'est possible puisqu'il gâche toujours tout. Il pleure plus fortement, et il n'arrive plus à se concentrer. C'est la panique.

_Comment ça pourrait aller ? Je suis un shadowhunter, et je passe mon temps à pleurer et à dormir. Ce n'est pas moi. C'est comme si quelque chose me retournait le cerveau. Je n'ai même plus la force d'avancer sans menacer de m'écrouler.

Et Magnus commence à le croire. Cela fait quelques jours qu'il se remémore les dernières semaines, et la théorie du burn-out pourrait fonctionner. Seulement, suite à ses congés forcés, Magnus a eu tout le loisir de l'observer. Et il commence à penser comme son compagnon.

_J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller voir Catarina. Elle pourrait peut-être t'aider, et puis tu te sentirais plus à l'aise comme ce n'est pas à l'institut.

 **OOO 10 semaines après la tisane OOO**

Magnus va retrouver Jace dans la cuisine.

_J'aurai besoin de toi pour garder un œil sur Alec. Je dois voir quelqu'un. Dit-il en s'accoudant sur l'îlot central.

_Tu n'as même pas à demander. Lui répond Jace en retournant une omelette dans la poêle, avant d'ajouter : tu veux manger avant de partir ?

_Non… ça ira… répond Magnus qui fait la grimace en voyant la tête de l'omelette.

Magnus a la fâcheuse tendance à manger avec les yeux, et Jace cuisine très bien mais ça ne se voit pas.

_Tant pis pour toi. Il y en aura plus pour moi et Alec. Répond Jace plein d'espoir.

Son parabatai a mangé et gardé le ¼ de l'omelette qu'il a préparé la veille. Au fond de lui, Jace était heureux d'avoir réussi cet exploit. Il n'était pas jaloux de Magnus, mais voir qu'il pouvait toujours aider son paratai, ça le rassurait.

_Je vais y aller. Appelle-moi s'il y a un soucis. Dit Magnus avant de sortir, chose à laquelle Jace ne répond même plus tant c'est évident.

Magnus à l'habitude de se déplacer à l'aide de portail. Mais un shadowhunter lui a montré que ça pouvait être agréable de marcher pour réfléchir de temps en temps. Ce soir, Magnus a décidé de marcher. Il a plein de choses dans la tête auxquelles il doit penser, qu'il doit analyser.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Catarina a téléphoné. Magnus ne le montre pas chez eux, mais il est terriblement inquiet.

Ils pensaient recevoir les résultats de la biologie sanguine d'Alec, mais à la place elle lui a expliqué qu'elle désirait le voir pour faire des examens plus précis. Ils ont compris tous les deux qu'elle était probablement sur une piste, et qu'elle voulait investiguer pour avoir plus de certitude avant de se prononcer. Après son coup de fil, Magnus a vu Alexander s'inquiéter, et ça lui a bouffé tellement d'énergie qu'il s'est endormi au milieu d'une phrase. Magnus a discuté avec lui des hypothèses, en se gardant bien de préciser qu'il savait que c'était mauvais. Magnus connait Catarina depuis des siècles. Il peut décoder ses intonations de voix, lire dans son regard, traduire ses grimaces. Elle n'a rien dit mais il a compris que c'était grave.

Il marche depuis plusieurs minutes quand il arrive finalement au pied de son immeuble. Magnus est bien décidé à en savoir plus.

Quand Catarina ouvre la porte, elle est très étonnée de le voir.

_Magnus ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiète-t-elle.

_ A toi de me le dire ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, installé autour d'une bouteille de martini, Magnus l'interrompt.

_C'est impossible. C'est un nephilim.

_Et c'est parceque les scientifiques de l'institut pense comme toi qu'ils sont passés à côté de ces résultats. J'espère me tromper mais…

_Ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai jamais rien remarqué, et je peux t'assurer que je les ai souvent eu en main ! Parvient quand même à rire le magicien en mimant un geste de ses doigts

_Epargne moi les détails. Je ne veux pas vous imaginer. Rigole Catarina en prenant une gorgée de son verre. Elle referme plus étroitement son peignoir autour d'elle, en posant un regard grave sur Magnus.

_Avec les années, tu devrais savoir que rien n'est impossible. Dit plus sérieusement Catarina.

Elle essaie de préparer son ami au pire. Elle aimerait tellement se tromper. Elle aimerait tellement lui épargner la douleur de perdre un être cher. Magnus a déjà trop souffert par le passé.

_ Ça ne peut pas être le cancer… souffle Magnus comme une prière.

 **OOO 11 semaines après la tisane OOO**

Ça a été très fatigant pour Alec de se rendre à l'hôpital où travaille Catarina. Bien sûr, Magnus a utilisé un portail pour les téléporter sur le parking, mais ensuite Alec a tenu à marcher. Il s'est vite rendu compte que sans le soutien de Magnus il ne serait jamais arrivé devant la porte du cabinet.

Le radiologue qui utilise la salle est en pause pour deux heures, et c'est précisément pour cette raison que Catarina a souhaité leurs présences à ce moment de la journée.

_On doit faire vite. Dit Catarina en les faisant entrer discrètement.

Magnus soutient Alec jusqu'à la table d'examen, où ce dernier s'assoit sans vraiment s'installer. Catarina verrouille la porte derrière eux, et elle s'avance vers une machine qui jouxte la table d'examen.

_J'aimerais t'ausculter pour voir si je peux sentir des ganglions, ou des anomalies. Ensuite, je ferais une échographie pour les visualiser, ou les localiser au cas où je ne trouverais rien à la palpation. Explique—t-elle de manière très professionnelle.

_La palpation ? Répète Alec, mal à l'aise. Il aimerait ne pas comprendre ce que ça implique.

Catarina regarde Magnus dont le regard se trouble. Elle comprend qu'il ne lui a rien dit à propos de leur conversation. Elle ne lui en veut pas, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'un petit ami annonce à son compagnon. En se donnant du courage, Catarina se lance :

_Je vais être franche. Je pense que tu as un cancer des testicules. Je dois absolument t'ausculter pour en avoir la certitude. Dit-elle comme on arrache un sparadrap.

Pour travailler dans le milieu hospitalier, Catarina sait bien une chose : la vérité prévaut aux bonnes intentions.

Alexander qui serrait la main de Magnus, la lâche. Il a l'impression d'avoir quitté son corps. Il ne comprend pas très bien ce qu'il se passe.

Un cancer ? Et des testicules en plus ?

Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup. Alec se sent partir et il doit s'allonger sur la table pour ne pas s'écrouler. Magnus le voit changer de couleur, devenant presque aussi blanc que le papier protecteur qui recouvre la table d'examen.

_Je suis un nephilim, souffle Alec en sentant un point de côté se former.

Alec se demande si les anges n'ont pas décidé de le prendre pour martyr. De manière ironique, il devient l'outsider des shadowhunter premier gay, premier cancéreux,… Il faut des premières fois à tout, il parait.

_Je sais. Tu pourrais te déshabiller. Lui demande l'infirmière qui ressent la détresse qui émane de son ami.

Pourtant, Magnus ne laisse rien paraître. Il aide son amant à se dévêtir. L'opération est délicate et gênante. Alec est devenu si mince, et Magnus ne lui dira jamais qu'il n'aime pas sentir la courbe osseuse de ses hanches. Alec fait tout pour éviter son regard, trop gêné par la situation sans aucun doute.

Catarina enfile des gants et elle s'approche lentement du corps dénudé avant de commencer à palper. Alec a honte de s'exposer sous leurs regards, alors qu'il est devenu si misérable. Son corps n'a plus rien d'athlétique, mais on peut encore deviner qu'il l'était par le passé.

Alec expire alors qu'elle commence. D'abord son abdomen où ses doigts appuient, palpent, roulent, à la recherche de quelque chose d'anormale, et puis la même procédure pour ses creux sus-claviculaire, mais sans rien trouver. Elle passe de l'un à l'autre sans prévenir, et Alec sursaute quand elle commence à palper ses testicules. Il détourne la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard de son amant, en inspirant légèrement dans le but de se détendre. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché à cet endroit, si ce n'est Magnus qui aurait dû rester le seul. Alec sent ses yeux lui brûler. Il se sent mal.

_Je ne sens rien d'anormal. Annonce Catarina. Je vais faire l'échographie.

Alec frissonne en sentant le gel se poser sur ses parties intimes. Il a l'impression qu'il ne pourra jamais plus regarder Magnus en face. Il a conscience de réagir comme une fillette, mais comment ne pas faire autrement. Personne ne peut rester digne dans pareil situation.

Catarina observe l'écran et à voir son expression, Magnus comprend que quelque chose ne va pas.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Magnus est anxieux, et cette fois il n'arrive pas à le cacher. Alec se tourne vers l'infirmière pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

_Je ne comprends pas. Je ne vois rien. Pourtant, un taux élevé de bêta-HCG est forcément le signe d'un cancer des testicules. A moins que… C'est impossible. Dit-elle en dévisageant son ami car elle a besoin d'un point d'ancrage dans la réalité.

_Tu l'as dit toi-même. Rien n'est impossible. Répond Magnus qui devine ce qui traverse l'esprit de son amie. Lui-même fronce les sourcils, ne parvenant pas à y croire.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle pose du gel sur l'abdomen du shadowhunter qui l'observe faire avec un regard catastrophé.

_Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Demande Alec, presque avec le souffle coupé.

_Je ne sais pas. Répond-t-elle honnêtement.

C'est impossible. Ou du moins, elle n'en a jamais entendu parler.

Elle pose la tête de la sonde sur l'abdomen lubrifier et elle appuie plus fortement pour clarifier l'image, en augmentant le son de l'ordinateur. Un son régulier se fait entendre, ressemblant aux pulsars des sous-marins.

_On dirait… Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, ébahie devant l'image que lui renvoie l'ordinateur.

Un fœtus qui fait entre 6 et 7 cm se dévoile à l'écran. Il est suffisamment développé pour apercevoir ses membres qui lui donnent forme humaine.

_Je vais être malade, dit Alec qui a juste le temps de se mettre sur le côté pour vomir.

 **A** **suivre**

 **REVIEW vachement attendues ! Je ne le dirais jamais assez... C'est la raison, la motivation de n'importe quelle personne qui écrit. Avoir un retour, ou des impressions, il n'y a rien de mieux alors qu'être face au silence... Bref, s'il vous plait...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vos REVIEW m'ont tellement fait chaud au cœur que je me suis empressée d'écrire une suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Le nombre de réaction sur cette fic me laisse fortement penser qu'il y a un problème avec mon autre fiction… Pas de réaction = pas apprécié. Bref...**

 **Certains n'ont pas vu la fin venir, et j'en suis étonnée… Je trouvais que c'était gros comme une maison. Tant mieux si j'en ai surpris quelque un.**

 **Pour répondre à Alys (Guest), j'ai hésité à poster cette fic justement car les évènements se déroulaient rapidement. Je ne suis pas douée pour planter des décors, et en mettre des tonnes…et c'est frustrant. J'aimerai vraiment avoir cette magie. J'ai essayé de modifier ça dans ce chapitre, je ne sais pas si ça se ressent.**

 **Kimmy Lyn, il y a peu de Mpreg dans le fandom français mais chez les anglais/américain… il y a juste de quoi faire. Pour le coup, j'espère que la mienne te conviendra.**

 **Lune Sombre…ne pas connaître ce fandom, ça veut dire ne pas connaître le MALEC ou Alec/Magnus…c'est comme imaginer un monde sans soleil…bref, regarde quelques vidéos sur youtube, puis lance toi dans la série, voir les bouquins ! Tu auras de quoi t'occuper.**

 **OOO**

 **OOO 12 semaines après la tisane OOO**

Avec le consentement d'Alexander, Magnus a pris la décision d'inviter Isabelle et Clary pour expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Jace n'est pas au courant, et ça n'a pas été facile de lui cacher ce qu'ils avaient appris. Ces derniers jours, Alec s'est isolé pour éviter son parabatai. L'idée de lui mentir lui était insupportable.

C'est le début de l'après-midi quand Jace rentre. Comme convenu, il est accompagné d'Isabelle et de Clary. Isabelle ne prend pas la peine de retirer sa veste, à la place elle se dirige directement vers son frère. Alec est étendu dans le canapé, recouvert d'une couverture et il fait l'effort de se redresser. Il sourit sincèrement quand elle l'embrasse sur la joue avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Jace et Clary entrent dans le salon, et Alec se rappellent tout à coup la raison de leurs présences. Il n'a pas la moindre idée de comment annoncer ce qu'il se passe. Il a déjà beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive, alors il n'est pas certain de pouvoir trouver les mots pour l'expliquer à ses amis.

Isabelle sent son frère se crisper, et elle aperçoit le regard paniqué qu'il envoie à Magnus. Ce dernier ne dit rien quand il dépose un plateau avec des boissons sur la table du salon, mais il s'installe néanmoins à côté de son amant pour lui porter assistance.

_Nous aimerions vous parler de quelque chose. Commence Magnus qui voit bien que son compagnon est dans l'incapacité de prendre la parole.

_Tu me fais peur, Dit Isabelle dont la nervosité est à son comble. Elle connait assez son frère pour savoir que quelque chose cloche.

Magnus prend la main de son amant, mais ce dernier le repousse.

Magnus n'arrive pas à s'y faire. Depuis l'annonce, Alec se montre distant. Il a à peine échangé quelques mots avec le sorcier. Magnus a d'abord cru qu'il s'isolait pour digérer la nouvelle, et puis certaines attitudes lui on fait comprendre que son amant était en colère, et contre lui visiblement. Seulement, Magnus ne comprend pas pourquoi et ça l'attriste.

Isabelle croise le regard de son frère, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'a jamais vu son frère bouder le sorcier.

Alec baisse la tête. Il est en colère, c'est vrai. Mais pas seulement. C'est le bordel dans sa tête. En plus de tout de tout ce bordel, il a honte à cause de cette chose qui grandit dans son ventre. Il est totalement perdu face à la situation car il ne sait pas comment il doit réagir.

Magnus croise les jambes avant de poursuivre. Il se penche vers la table pour se servir généreusement d'un verre d'alcool sec, de quoi lui donner du courage.

_La semaine dernière, nous avons décidé de consulter Catarina pour avoir son avis sur l'état d'Alexander. Elle a découvert quelque chose.

Jace est surpris. En vivant avec eux, il aurait pensé être placé dans la confidence. Mais depuis quelques jours, son parabatai lui cache des choses, et il n'aime pas ça.

Clary sert la main de Jace dans la sienne en lui adressant un sourire. Elle sait combien il s'inquiète pour son frère, et ce que Magnus s'apprête à dire est important visiblement.

Jace n'a pas quitté des yeux son parabatai, constatant qu'il se décomposait au fur et à mesure que Magnus parlait.

Anxieuse, Isabelle commence à mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure.

Alec appréhende leurs réactions.

_On ne sait pas encore de quoi il s'agit, mais il semblerait que Alec porte…quelque chose.

_Tu peux être plus précis, perd patience Isabelle.

_Catarina doit faire plus d'examens pour déterminer si ce qu'il porte est d'origine …humaine, démoniaque, angélique, … Bref ! Ce qu'on peut vous dire, c'est qu'il a une forme humanoïde et des organes strictement vitaux comme vous et moi.

Isabelle papillonne plusieurs fois des yeux pas certaine de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

_Attendez. Je ne comprends pas… Tu es en... Tu attends un…enfant ?! Demande Izzy estomaquée, en se retournant sur son frère.

_P-pardon ? Bégaie Alec, qui se repasse en boucle les paroles de sa sœur.

Même dans ses pensées, Alec ne l'avait même pas formulé ainsi. Le concept est étrange, et il doit se retourner vers Magnus pour voir sa réaction. Ce dernier dévisage Isabelle comme si elle avait deux têtes. Visiblement, lui non plus ne l'avait pas envisagé de la sorte. Il est sans voix.

Alec essaie de réfléchir, de rassembler ses pensées. Il essaie de se concentrer mais… Merde ! Il n'arrive à rien.

Les hommes n'ont pas de bébé.

Le temps semble s'être arrêté, les souffles en suspens, les regards braqués sur Alec qui se recroqueville dans le canapé.

Au moins, Magnus ne le regarde pas comme s'il était un monstre. Rien que pour ça, Alec devrait éviter de le repousser mais c'est plus fort que lui. Et Il se sent perdu. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il est. Il ne sait plus rien, sauf qu'il ne veut pas être rejeté une fois de plus pour une chose qu'il n'aura pas choisi.

_Au moins maintenant, on sait qui fait l'homme. Essaie de plaisanter Jace pour désamorcer l'ambiance de plomb qui vient de s'abattre sur eux.

Alec redresse la tête pour le dévisager, visiblement blessé. Il devrait avoir l'habitude des blagues potaches de Jace, pourtant c'est comme une insulte, une claque alors qu'il est déjà au sol, et il sent le peu de dignité qui lui reste prendre le large. Avec ses maigres forces, Alec se lève du canapé et il quitte la pièce. Il ressemble à un zombie.

Magnus voudrait l'aider à se rendre dans la chambre, mais il devine que ce n'est pas ce que désire Alec. Il le rejoindra après. La porte claque finalement au bout de quelques secondes, où les autres reprennent leurs souffles.

_Bravo, Jace. Dit Isabelle d'une voix tendue, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine alors que Magnus part rejoindre son compagnon.

_Je ne voulais pas le blesser, s'excuse Jace en regardant Clary d'un air penaud.

Ils sursautent tous les trois en entendant une dispute éclater, la voix d'Alec explosant en premier.

Alec est fou de rage. Il a peur. Il est humilié. Au moins maintenant, il sait pourquoi il a tant de mal à retenir ses foutues larmes.

_Laisse-moi tranquille ! Crache Alec en pleure avec animosité.

Le magicien est perdu, il voudrait comprendre pourquoi Alexander le repousse. Il voudrait lui poser la question, mais comment trouver le bon moment ?

Enfin de compte, il n'aura pas à le faire.

_C'est toi qui m'a fait ça ! Explose-t-il en repoussant Magnus qui essaie de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il sait que Magnus a toujours voulu une famille, et cette situation ne peut s'expliquer que par la magie.

Magnus encaisse l'accusation sans rien dire, alors que les pleures d'Alec se transforment en sanglot si violent qu'il doit obliger Alec à s'asseoir sur le lit.

_Alexander… Il doit y avoir une explication, mais je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien. Cette chose… Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant... Lui rappelle le magicien.

Pour une raison qu'il ne parvient pas à comprendre, Alec à l'impression de se prendre une nouvelle gifle. Il se sent mal. Il sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû accuser Magnus. Il ne devrait pas douter de lui. Mais ça avait quelque chose de rassurant, en quelque sorte, d'imaginer que son amant était à l'origine de toute cette histoire. C'est tellement plus angoissant de porter un truc dont on ne sait rien.

_Les anges se moquent de moi ? Je suis un homme. Je suis un homme, Magnus. Sanglote Alec comme si c'était nécessaire de le rappeler.

_Bien sûr. Jace ne faisait que plaisanter. Tu le connais. Le rassure Magnus.

Il n'y rien de plus cliché que de penser que dans un couple gay, l'un fait l'homme et l'autre la femme. Jace n'est pas comme ça, ils le savent. Il n'empêche que la boutade réveille des nouvelles angoisses chez Alec.

_Ils vont tous se moquer de moi. Pleure Alec, le visage caché dans ses mains.

Et honnêtement, il ne sait pas s'il pourra en supporter d'avantages. Son coming-out a largement suffi à alimenter les commérages qui ont fait perdre le peu d'assurance qu'il possédait en surface.

_Ça va aller. Le console Magnus en attirant Alec contre lui mais celui-ci se dérobe.

_Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Ce n'est pas à toi que ça arrive.

Alec dévisage Magnus avec rancœur. Ne vient-il pas de lui rappeler qu'il n'y pouvait rien ? Qu'il était seul dans cette galère ?

_C'est vrai. Mais je reste avec toi… Je ne te laisse pas. Tu comprends ? Le rassure Magnus, presque désolé.

A bout, Alec finit par s'effondrer dans les bras de son amant, le seul endroit où il parvient encore à se sentir en sécurité. Il est épuisé de tout ça, et ses larmes ne s'arrêtent plus. Au bout d'un moment, blottit dans la chaleur rassurante de Magnus, Alec se sent dérivé. Il n'arrive plus à se focaliser sur les mots que murmure Magnus dans ses cheveux. Il a l'impression d'être aspiré du peu de force qui lui reste, et il finit par sombrer dans le néant.

OOO

_Comment va-t-il ? Demande Isabelle à Magnus qui se laisse tomber dans le canapé du salon.

Ils sont en fin de soirée maintenant. Il ne fait pas encore noir dehors mais il fait assez bon pour que les fenêtres soient ouvertes. De l'air, pourtant Magnus a l'impression d'étouffer.

_Il s'est endormi. Répond Magnus, déboussolé.

Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir le sorcier si vulnérable, alors Clary se lève pour venir s'asseoir près de son ami, en espérant que sa présence pourra le réconforter.

Avec sa longue expérience, Magnus se croyait prêt à tout affronter.

_Ça me dépasse totalement… Avoue le magicien.

_Magnus. Est-ce que la magie peut faire ça ? Demande Jace.

Le magicien se tend légèrement à l'idée que Jace le tienne lui aussi pour responsable.

_Que veux-tu savoir ? Demande Magnus sur la défensive, laissant transparaître ses yeux de chats durant une demi seconde.

Clary pose une main apaisante sur son bras.

_Ce n'est pas ça, lui dit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Ce qui intrigue l'asiatique, au point de lui accorder toute son attention. Il regarde Clary avec cette ouverture d'esprit qui n'appartient qu'à lui, se préparant à entendre ce qu'elle a à dire.

_Catarina a pu évaluer l'âge ? Demande-t-elle. Elle a l'hésitation des personnes qui savent mais n'osent pas.

Magnus la regarde sans comprendre le but de la question.

_C'est difficile à estimer car on ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit, mais si on part du principe qu'il est humain, ou nephilim, peu importe, il est plus ou moins de 12 semaines.

Jace regarde Magnus l'air horrifié à l'idée que son frère puisse avoir une chose dans le ventre depuis 12 semaines. Une chose qui aspire son élan vital afin de croître. Il n'aime pas ça.

Clary a cette étincelle dans les yeux, qui apparaît seulement quand elle résout un mystère. Dans sa tête, elle décompte les semaines à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne veut pas se tromper. Elle ne peut pas.

_Bon sang, parle ! L'empresse Isabelle, sous le regard perplexe de Magnus et Jace.

_Quand on est allé chez Iris Rouse, je pense qu'il a bu la tisane. Explique Clary.

Magnus se redresse dans le fauteuil.

Iris Rouse et Magnus n'ont que leur pouvoir magique en commun. Magnus méprise cette femme depuis des siècles, en partie à cause de ses penchants pour la magie noir. Il avait naïvement pensé qu'elle s'était assagie après son arrestation en 1975. Et puis, il y a eu cette histoire de bébé démon. Personne ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il se passait réellement dans sa clinique.

Clary sort Magnus de ses pensées, en terminant son explication.

_La tisane ne pouvait fonctionner que si un démon-

_J'ai du sang de démon. L'interrompt Magnus sans entrer dans les détails.

Certes, il est sorcier mais seulement car son père est un démon supérieur. Un détail qu'il préfère garder pour lui.

_Alors… Il est possible que…

Izzy n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase. Toute cette histoire est irréelle. Elle pense à tout ce que ça implique. Leurs parents, l'Enclave,…

_L'enclave ne doit pas savoir. Personne. Si Valentin l'apprenait… Ne termine pas Jace, l'air grave, comme un écho aux pensée terrifiantes de sa sœur.

Entre l'Enclave et Valentin, impossible de savoir lequel des deux serait le pire.

Plus personne ne parle, comme figé sur un terrain miné. Le moindre faux pas et ce sera la catastrophe.

_On est encore sûr de rien, Essaie de raisonner Magnus. Je dois parler à Catarina. Elle doit encore faire des examens…et elle pourra nous aider dans le cas où Alec veut…ou si…

Izzy hoche la tête, et même si Jace et Clary ne font pas le même mouvement, ils ont tous compris où voulait en venir Magnus.

 **OOO**

 **Please vos impressions, des REVIEWS ! merci.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, vos impressions. Mon Leit motiv !**

 **Kimmy Lyn : ce qu'ils ressentent est très compliqué, de part car la situation est anormale. Ils vont devoir s'adapter… Chose peu évidente dans ce cas…**

 **Liki : comme toi, la plupart des Mpreg ne me plaise pas car les gars prennent toujours la nouvelle super bien. Bon quand le monde créé par l'auteur s'y prête, ok, mais la plupart du temps ce n'est pas le cas, et du coups voir des réactions cucul me casse toujours l'histoire car peu réaliste en fin de compte, alors je finis pas abandonner.**

 **Alys bernatchez : j'aime beaucoup ton analyse, et je te remercie de tes commentaires qui me pousse à vouloir améliorer les détails pour peut -être parvenir à te nouer la gorge.**

 **OOO**

 **OOO 14 semaines après la tisane OOO**

Deux semaines se sont écoulées.

Magnus culpabilise car il n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps près d'Alexander. Le jeune homme s'est souvent retrouvé seul dans l'immense appartement, ayant pour seul compagnie Chairman Meow et ce nouveau chat.

_Je l'ai baptisé Red, lui avait dit Alec, un soir où il l'avait retrouvé sur le toit.

L'animal en question s'était immédiatement dressé sur ses quatre pattes en apercevant Magnus, pour lui souffler dessus, la queue et les poils roux de son dos en panache. Il était évident que le nouveau venu ne l'appréciait pas. Et peut-être qu'il avait raison.

Magnus n'avait pas de quoi être fier. Il fuyait Alexander autant que possible, avec une bonne excuse cependant. Il s'était mis en tête de retrouver Iris Rouse, mais la sorcière semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la terre. Tout ceci n'était décidément pas de bon augure, et ça n'apaisait pas l'esprit tourmenté de Magnus qui faisait de gros effort pour garder bonne figure en compagnie d'Alexander. Magnus avait passé beaucoup de temps hors de l'appartement, et s'il n'avait pas retrouvé Iris, il avait au moins obtenu des informations sur la préparation de la tisane. Ça n'avait pas surpris Magnus de découvrir que la majorité des ingrédients de la boisson se trouvait seulement sur le marché noir, et uniquement par le biais de contact pratiquant la magie noire. Une magie puissante aux forces non définies dont Alec payait le prix.

Paradoxalement, l'état d'Alec s'était stabilisé. Il parvenait à déambuler seul dans l'appartement sans avoir besoin de prendre appuis sur les murs ou les meubles. Il avait repris quelques couleurs aussi. L'absence de nausée y était pour beaucoup, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un piètre appétit. Alexander avait le moral d'un croque-mort, souvent perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas reparlé à Jace depuis l'annonce. Il faisait en sorte de l'éviter, chose que le blond n'avait pas tenté d'endiguer. Et puis, il y avait toujours ces douleurs au ventre dont il n'avait parlé à personne, car il essayait d'oublier qu'elle provenait de la chose. Cependant, une nuit où la douleur avait été plus aigüe que précédemment, Il n'avait plus le dissimuler à Magnus et il s'était réveillé en sifflant sa peine avec la sensation qu'on lui déchirait l'abdomen.

Alarmé par son lien parabataï, Jace s'était précipité dans la chambre au moment où Magnus contactait Catarina. Alec lui avait supplié de s'en aller, ne supportant pas d'être vu dans cette situation de faiblesse particulière. Il était un guerrier jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et Alec ne voulait pas que son parabatai le voit autrement.

Catarina avait expliqué les douleurs par le fait que la grossesse n'était pas naturelle, et que le corps d'Alec n'était pas fait pour enfanter. L'embryon se développait comme un parasite, et il utilisait Alec comme hôte. Le sac gestationnel était venu se positionner au-dessus de sa vessie, et il semblait s'alimenter principalement via les artères rénales et une veine mésentérique. Cette chose s'était greffée aux organes proches pour se fixer comme une métastase le ferait. Le système veineux que la chose avait déployé était tellement vaste que ça inquiétait l'infirmière. Là, où un utérus se contracterait pour permettre l'hémostase chez une femme qui vient d'accoucher et lui éviter l'hémorragie, Alec ne possédait rien de similaire. Ce qui inquiétait très peu Catarina car il semblait peu probable que la gestation aille à son terme.

Alec restait confus à propos de la situation, développant une forme de déni. Et donc, il n'en parlait pas vraiment, préférant s'isoler en compagnie des chats.

Ce qui convenait à Magnus, d'une certaine manière. Et à Jace.

Les deux hommes n'étaient pas d'accord sur tout, mais à ce propos ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Ils s'activaient à trouver une solution pour extraire la chose du corps d'Alec. Ils ne supportaient plus de le voir dépérir.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que les choses n'étaient plus aussi tranchées pour Alec. Surtout depuis qu'il avait ressenti les premiers coups.

Au départ, il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. C'était comme des petites bulles dans ses intestins. Et puis la chose s'était reproduite encore, et encore…et il avait fini par comprendre. Ce jour-là, il avait posé les mains sur son ventre et il s'était senti traversé d'une joie immense, un sourire avait illuminé son visage. Il avait voulu partager l'instant de ce bonheur avec Magnus, mais au moment de l'appeler, il s'était rebiffé. Son sourire avait disparu, remplacé par des traits sombres.

Magnus n'allait pas comprendre.

Lui non plus ne comprenait pas.

Alec était vraiment déboussolé par toutes ces nouvelles sensations, et ça devenait plus compliqué d'ignorer cette chose qui grandissait en lui. Certains soirs, Alec se cramponnait à la théorie de Clary, et il espérait secrètement que cette chose soit réellement le fruit de Magnus. Ce serait plus facile, moins culpabilisant, dans le cas où… Alec avait secoué la tête pour chasser ses pensées incohérentes.

Catarina leur avait parlé des possibilités de l'amniocentèse, et peut-être pour les aider à prendre une décision. Mais ils n'en avaient pas discuté. La question ne semblait même pas se poser.

Seulement, un soir, sans trop savoir ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, Alec avait émis l'hypothèse farfelue d'aller jusqu'au bout. Magnus avait serré les dents avant de se lever du canapé où ils étaient tous les deux, pour se servir un verre de bourbon. Inconsciemment, Alec avait refermé les bras sur son ventre alors que Magnus s'était lancé dans un rappel des risques pour sa santé, gesticulant ci et là pour ponctuer ses propos. Il avait terminé son laïus en lui rappelant que même s'il parvenait au terme, la naissance serait sans aucun doute une boucherie.

Alec avait la sensation qu'un fosset se creusait entre eux, et il s'était senti terriblement seul malgré la présence de son amant.

OOO

Pourtant, le jour de l'amniocentèse, Magnus est le soutien dont il a besoin.

Catarina explique que les résultats ne seront disponibles que dan semaines, ce qui ressemble à une éternité pour Alec qui a promis à Magnus de prendre une décision en fonction des résultats. Ce test va permettre de savoir de quelle race est l'embryon, et surtout de savoir s'il possède au minimum les gènes d'Alec, ce qui est à espérer vu qu'il est l'hôte, et éventuellement les gènes de Magnus si la théorie de Clary se tient.

Magnus croit très peu en la théorie de Clary. Il a toujours voulu avoir des enfants, et si un moyen existait, Magnus l'aurait forcément su. Pour cette raison, il a du mal à comprendre le choix d'Alexander. Attendre 3 semaines de plus, juste pour des résultats, c'est simplement de la folie. Un risque inutile qui prouve simplement que son compagnon ne sait plus du tout où il en est.

Catarina en vient à expliquer les risques de la procédure.

_J'ai peur, ose dire Alec à Magnus, en attrapant sa main pour la serrer très fortement.

Magnus lui embrasse le front tendrement. Un geste d'amour qui ne traduit pas ses pensées. Contrairement à Alec, il n'a pas peur. Il se sent terriblement mal de penser comme il le fait, mais le fait est que si l'examen se complique, le problème se résout pour de bon. Et Alec sera sauf.

Quand Catarina désinfecte le ventre d'Alec pour ensuite insérer la longue aiguille, l'esprit de Magnus est paralysé. Il essaie de ne plus penser à quoi que ce soit, car il se sent incapable de souhaiter du bien à cette chose, mais il ne veut pas pour autant lui souhaiter du mal. Alors, il s'efforce de faire le vide pour ne pas trahir Alec qui se cramponne à ses doigts.

Alec lui-même ne comprends pas très bien de quoi il a peur. Cette histoire lui donne l'impression d'évoluer dans un brouillard épais. Il avance avec hésitation, sans connaître la direction, ni le chemin qu'il emprunte.

Durant toute la procédure, Alec sent l'anxiété prendre possession de son corps, et il serre fortement la main de Magnus en quête de soutien.

De son côté, Magnus a la sensation qu'une dimension s'est ouverte pour l'avaler. Et la seule chose qui l'aide à tenir, c'est son amour pour Alexander.

Il lui a promis d'être là jusqu'au bout et il ne compte pas changer d'avis.

 **A suivre…**

 **J'attends vos REVIEWS merci 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos commentaires, c'est une sacrée carotte pour l'âne que je suis.**

 **Kimmy Lyn : merci, je rougis. Je sais que je fais pas mal de faute, que j'essaie de reprendre avec des relectures. En plus de l'orthographe, la conjugaison et la grammaire sont parfois très compliqué pour moi. Adolescente, j'étais une buse finie. Je crois que mes professeurs de français me prenaient pour un cas désespéré… Je ne suis pas un génie, mais je pense qu'elles seraient surprises si elle me voyait aujourd'hui. J'aime beaucoup la langue française, sa richesse, pour moi nous somme en langue ce qu'est la chapelle sixtine à l'art. Bref… Avec les années, et l'envie d'écrire, mon français s'est amélioré et rien que pour ça j'aime encourager les novices, car la fiction peut apporter beaucoup plus de chose qu'on ne l'imagine.**

 **Darknesscoming : Ne sois pas si méchante avec Jace, il a juste peur de perdre son ami. Merci beaucoup pour tes avis.**

 **Draki Shevio Nalombre : je ne sais pas encore si il y aura un happy end ou non. J'aimerais beaucoup que la fin de la fic puisse corréler avec la série… et comme ils n'ont pas de bébé… mais bon, ça ne veut rien dire… je dois y réfléchir.**

 **OOO**

 **OOO 15 semaines après la tisane OOO**

_Il parait qu'un bébé entend à partir de la quinzième semaine, lui dit un jour Clary dans la conversation.

Elle est venue emprunter un vieux bouquin à Magnus. Elle aimerait trouver quelque part la trace de cette rune qu'elle a dessinée et que personne ne semble connaître.

Alec s'est arrêté pour la dévisager, ses doigts se crispant dans le pelage de Red. Sa gorge est sèche et il devient livide.

_Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû… Bafouille la rousse tout à coup mal à l'aise. Elle détourne le regard pour recommencer la consultation du livre qui est posé sur ses genoux. La rune inconnue, la vision que l'ange lui a transmis, elle a suffisamment de quoi faire en ce moment, pourtant une part d'elle ne peut se détacher d'Alec.

Alec qui a pris l'habitude que l'on parle de la _chose_. Et c'est étrange d'entendre Clary parler d'un _bébé_ comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. Clary est la première personne à parler de la _chose_ comme d'un être à part entière. C'est quelque chose de nouveau pour Alec. Quelque chose de différent, qui est rassurant tout en restant effrayant. Avec une boule au ventre, le souffle court, Alec se dit qu'il fait une connerie quand il demande :

_Non… Continue, je t'en prie…

Ce qui sonne comme une supplique aux oreilles de Clary.

Deux semaines. C'est tellement proche, et tellement loin.

Proche car Alec sera enfin de quoi il s'agit, loin car il devra prendre une décision. Une réponse qu'il a promis de donner à Magnus et qui est le point de non-retour. Un choix unique qui gouvernera le reste de sa vie, de leur vie. Alec n'aura pas le droit à l'erreur, et putain ça lui donne juste l'impression d'avoir un couteau sous la gorge. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Il est totalement perdu. Une chose est certaine, Alec sait ce qu'il ne veut pas. A retourner le problème, on pourrait penser que ça revient au même foutu problème. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas la même chose.

Tout le monde s'attend au choix le plus logique. Autrement dit, extraire l'embryon de son corps pour reprendre une vie normale.

Mais c'est impossible à faire pour Alec qui ne veut pourtant pas de cette chose. C'est impossible car il le sent bouger. La plupart du temps, il essaie de ne pas y penser, mais à chaque fois que la chose s'agite, Alec a l'impression qu'il va perdre pied. A chaque mouvement qu'il ressent, c'est comme une déchirure, car Alec sait que ce n'est pas bien ce qu'il fait, car même s'il ne veut pas y penser, Alec ne peut plus nier que la chose est un être vivant, et malgré tous ses efforts pour l'oublier, pour l'ignorer, c'est juste impossible.

Alors, entendre Clary parler du _bébé_ , c'est comme l'entendre parler d'un secret inavouable qui vous étouffe depuis trop longtemps avant de pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

_Tu le sens bouger ? Ose demander Clary qui abandonne définitivement ses bouquins pour se concentrer sur Alec.

Ils ne sont pas vraiment proche à la base, seulement Clary a remarqué combien Alec s'est renfermé sur lui, et elle ne peut plus ignorer sa détresse. Magnus, Jace, Isabelle, ils l'ont remarqué aussi. Bien évidemment, mais la différence c'est qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte de leurs comportements, ni de leurs erreurs. Ils sont incapables de voir car ils ont peur. Pas de méprise, Clary aussi a peur pour la vie de son ami, la seule différence est qu'elle parvient à se mettre à la place d'Alec. Elle devine le maelström d'émotions qui doit le traverser pour avoir vu sa mère déchirée par ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jonathan. Un fils qui était désapprouvé par l'enclave à cause des expériences que Valentin avait mené sur lui, un fils que même les créatures occultes rejetaient car il était contre nature, un fils qu'elle a toujours aimé, sans oser pouvoir le manifester, ressentant de la honte pour ces sentiments, au point de ne jamais oser en parler même après sa mort, au point de devoir se cacher pour pleurer le seul fils qu'elle ait jamais perdu. Clary savait que sa mère se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir défendu d'avantage, ce pauvre bébé que tout le monde détestait, sauf elle. Aujourd'hui, Clary regrette énormément que sa mère soit morte avec ce poids, et si elle n'a pas pu aider sa mère, alors elle est bien décidée à aider Alec.

_Oui. Répond Alec, en plaçant les mains dans les poches de son sweat pour les poser sur son ventre. Il semble que la chose apprécie l'intérêt qu'on lui accorde, s'agitant comme un diable dans sa boîte. Et, à vrai dire, la chose n'est pas le seul à apprécier.

Alec se sent déstabilisé. C'est la première fois que lui et la chose sont considérés comme un tout.

_Il bouge en ce moment ? Demande Clary qui a remarqué son geste.

Elle a du mal à cacher son excitation quand Alec se contente de hocher la tête pour toute réponse, un sourire timide sur le visage.

_Je peux ? Demande Clary en levant la paume.

Alec a d'abord un mouvement de recul en apercevant la main de Clary se tendre. Clary qui, contre toute attente, ne semble pas dégoûtée. Et l'espace d'un instant, Alec se demande s'il peut faire comme elle, et peut-être laissé libre court à ce qu'il ressent, plutôt que de le contenir. L'idée lui noue la gorge, et il comprend qu'il n'est pas prêt pour ça.

Cependant, il hoche la tête à la jeune femme qui se rapproche sans savoir où poser la main. Elle est surprise quand le brun la lui attrape pour la diriger sur un endroit précis, par-dessous son sweat.

_Oh !

Ses yeux verts s'écarquillent, et Alec peut voir l'émerveillement briller à l'intérieur. Il ne se sent pas encore prêt à manifester ses émotions par rapport à la chose, mais il est reconnaissant que Clary puisse le faire. Clary qui semble si enjouée par ces mouvements, et Alec se demande avec un pincement au cœur s'il ressentirait la même chose.

Le brun n'a pas le temps de se perdre dans les réflexions, car c'est le moment que choisit Jace pour rentrer à l'appartement. Alec bondit presque pour s'éloigner de Clary. Il ne veut pas être vu ainsi, car d'une certaine manière, c'est commettre une faute. S'être laissé attendrir par le point de vue de Clary, ça complique juste les choses.

 _La chose est une abomination, et seulement une abomination,_ pense Alec en baissant la tête car il vient de croiser le regard vairon de son parabatai, étincelant de colère.

Jace n'a pas manqué la main de Clary posée quelque part sous le sweat de son parabatai avant que celui-ci s'écarte. Alec est si faible qu'il n'a pas été assez rapide pour se déplacer, et maintenant Jace est fou de colère, avec pour seul désir celui de gifler Clary pour lui faire ravaler son sourire, mais à la place il contracte sa mâchoire pour museler sa hargne et il dit d'un ton glacial :

_Clary. J'aimerais te parler en privé.

Clary sent son sourire s'évanouir, traversé par les foudres de son petit ami, mais le malaise qu'elle ressent n'est probablement rien comparé à celui du brun, alors elle choisit de se lever prestement pour suivre Jace dans la chambre d'ami, et ainsi préserver son ami.

_Mais à quoi tu joues ?! Explose Jace, la porte de la chambre à peine fermée.

Clary n'arrive pas à cacher sa stupéfaction, surprise par son ton. Elle sait à quoi il fait référence pour l'avoir entendu ruminer à plus d'une reprise. Clary sait qu'il couve ça depuis un moment, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que c'était si violent. Jace donne l'impression d'avoir perdu la tête, à faire des allers-retours sans but précis, si ce n'est peut-être pour se calmer.

_Est-ce que tu as oublié que ce truc est en train de le tuer !

Jace est mort de trouille chaque fois qu'il pose le regard sur son frère. Il ne le reconnait plus. Là, où devrait se trouver un soldat de l'enclave, il n'y a que l'ombre du jeune homme qu'il était avant cette histoire. Alec a la mine d'un vampire qu'on aurait affamé pendant des siècles, les pommettes saillantes donnant l'impression qu'on pourrait se couper dessus, le tonus musculaire d'un nouveau-né lui donnant des airs de damnés chaque fois qu'il essaie de se déplacer. Bordel de merde, cette chose ronge Alec de l'intérieur, et ce dernier ne semble pas réagir face à l'intrusion. Ce qui est certainement la raison de la colère de Jace qui ne comprend pas l'attitude de son frère.

Malgré l'étage et la porte fermée qui les séparent, Alec peut les entendre.

_Ce truc ?! Tu pourrais montrer un peu de respect, du moins pour Alec. Rétorque la rousse.

_Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demande Jace en se tournant vers sa copine comme si elle avait perdu la tête. Ce qu'elle dit est tellement ahurissant que Jace ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer.

_Je te parle d'Alec. De ton frère. Tu ne vois rien. Vous ne voyiez rien. Vous avez tellement peur pour lui, que vous ne songez même pas à ce qu'il ressent.

Alec écrase ses mains contre ses oreilles. C'est un cauchemar. Un putain de cauchemar éveillé, où il ne peut rien contrôler.

 **OOO**

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Que feriez-vous à la place d'Alec ? REVIEW merciiiiii**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Je suis très fatiguée en ce moment avec le boulot, les enfants, la santé… Bref, je ne suis pas satisfaite de cette partie, mais vous le ferez part de vos avis. J'y tiens.**

 **Liki : Ouais, tu as raison. Alec devrait parler un peu plus au lieu de se refermer comme une huître, et il finira par le faire je te rassure. Mais pas tout de suite.**

 **Hachiko : Pour avoir vécu deux grossesses pénibles, je comprends largement les femmes qui poursuivent une grossesse sans savoir où ça les conduira. On verra si Alec fera de même.**

 **OOO 16 semaines après la tisane OOO**

Magnus est éveillé par des coups insistants à la porte d'entrée. Bon sang, on est en plein milieu de la nuit et… il constate qu'Alexander n'est pas dans le lit. En soupirant, Magnus sort des draps chauds pour se diriger avec agacement vers la porte du hall. Il peut sentir l'air frais qui traverse son appartement, et il devine que son compagnon est sur le toit, une fois de plus. Elles sont rares les nuits complètes qu'ils parviennent encore à partager.

Magnus est encore à moitié endormi et plongé dans ses pensées quand il ouvre la porte, et il ne s'attend pas à ça.

_Oh, Raphael. S'exclame-t-il en le découvrant dans son hall, le visage mutilé.

_Je n'avais aucun endroit où aller. S'excuse Raphaël, avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Magnus qui peut lire la souffrance dans son regard.

Raphaël est un chef clan. Sa place est enviée et convoitée. Dans cet état, il pourrait facilement se faire tuer, mais il a eu l'intelligence de se rendre dans le seul endroit où il ne risquait rien. Chez Magnus Bane, celui à qui il doit d'être toujours en vie. Ils n'ont pas toujours été d'accord sur tout, mais Raphaël sait que Magnus est un homme de confiance.

Magnus le rattrape de justesse et le redresse. Curieux, il pose ses doigts sous le menton du vampire pour relever son visage et apprécier les dégâts.

_Ce n'est pas beau à voir, dit Magnus en constatant la profondeur des plaies. T'en fais pas, ça va aller. Je vais prendre soin de toi. Viens. Finit-il en le soutenant à la taille pour l'aider à entrer, puis à avancer jusqu'au canapé le plus proche où Raphaël se laisse tomber.

Magnus ne pense plus vraiment à l'absence d'Alexander à son réveil, il est bien trop préoccupé par les blessures de son ami. Raphaël Santiago est un vampire redoutable et il n'accepte pas de se faire marcher sur les pieds. C'est aussi une personne respectable. Elles sont rares les créatures qui oseraient s'en prendre à lui, alors le sorcier est plus que chamboulé. C'est la couche de plus sur toutes les difficultés qu'il doit déjà traverser en ce moment, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant. Et c'est tellement frustrant. L'ego de Raphaël est certainement plus conséquent que celui d'Alexander, pourtant le vampire a presque rampé pour venir demander l'aide du sorcier, à l'instar d'Alexander qui pourrait partir à l'autre bout de la planète si c'était possible. Cette pensée embrase la colère du magicien, qu'il a de plus en plus de mal à contenir, et qui lui donne l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur.

Les épaules tendues, Magnus ne tarde pas à lui demander des explications, que le mexicain lui donne, la rage au ventre de s'être fait piéger si facilement. Depuis le temps, il aurait dû savoir que l'Enclave n'était pas irréprochable. Il s'est montré stupide, le genre d'erreur qu'il n'aurait jamais commis avant Isabelle.

_Aldertree sait que je t'ai recueilli autrefois. Que tu es comme un fils pour moi. C'est pour ça qu'il a fait ça. Dit Magnus en mouvant ses mains qui dégagent une aura blanche sur les plaies du vampire.

_Il voulait savoir si mon clan avait quelque chose à voir avec les enlèvements. Le rassure Raphaël qui ne voit pas pourquoi le sorcier devrait se sentir coupable, chose qu'il semble pourtant faire. A moins que son humeur en forme de cumulus n'ait rien à voir avec lui.

_Connerie ! Il sait très bien que vous n'avez rien à voir là-dedans. Que c'est Valentin. S'emporte Magnus d'une voix grave et brutale. Il est persuadé de ce qu'il dit. Après tout, il a hébergé Jace alors que l'enclave le considérait comme un traitre, il y a encore quelques semaines. Et le pire est probablement qu'il sorte avec l'un des leurs, un chasseur d'ombre, un demi-ange, Alec Lightwood, pas des moindre et qu'ils pensent sans nul doute que le sorcier l'a perverti.

 _S'ils savaient…_ Les mains du magicien terminent leur office, tombant de chaque côté de leur propriétaire, poings fermés comme des boulets de canon près à en découdre. Cela faisait des années que Magnus n'avait plus ressenti autant de frustration, contenue depuis trop longtemps dans son corps étroit, au point qu'elle devient dangereuse.

Aldertree a rompu des accords, uniquement pour faire passer un message au sorcier. Cet homme a torturé une créature obscure dans l'unique but de rafistoler son orgueil blessé, et Magnus est en proie à se demander ce que cet homme sera capable de faire s'il apprenait pour Alec…

Magnus frappe rageusement un poing sur la table à côté de lui, faisant trembler la lampe de chevet qui s'y trouve.

Raphaël a vécu assez longtemps avec le sorcier pour dire qu'une chose tracasse son ami. Elles sont rares les occasions où il a pu voir Magnus sans sa verve habituelle, animé par le seul feu de sa colère.

Et Raphaël devine sans mal qui est à l'origine de cette attitude peu fantaisiste. Là, descendant les escaliers avec un chat roux dans les bras qui donne l'impression de le réconforter, Alec Lightwood. Ou plutôt ce qu'il est reste.

_Tout va bien ? Demande Alec.

Quand il a entendu les coups à la porte, Alec n'avait pas l'intention de se montrer. Il savait qu'il devait se montrer prudent. Seulement, Magnus avait élevé la voix. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais. L'inquiétude avait noué la gorge du nephlim, comme une corde à piano autour de son cou, alors il avait choisi de se rendre compte par lui-même de ce qui avait poussé Magnus à perdre son sang-froid.

Quand il aperçoit Raphaël allongé dans le canapé, Magnus au-dessus de lui, Alec ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie le titiller. Ce vampire a passé plus de temps avec Magnus qu'il n'en aura probablement jamais, et cette pensée lui donne juste envie d'exploser la gueule du mexicain. Mais il n'en a plus la force, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de descendre les escaliers avec un regard incendiaire.

Magnus croise le regard mordoré de son compagnon, et il est surpris par ce qu'il voit. Des pupilles sombres et noires, comme un sortilège de mauvaise fortune qu'il adresse à Raphaël. Magnus ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Son attitude a quelque chose de rassurant, alors qu'il s'est montré distant durant ces derniers jours. Le sorcier aurait presque envie d'attiser le feu de sa jalousie, juste pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller. Juste car il a besoin qu'Alexander lui rappelle combien il l'aime, comment il l'aime. Les nuits, pelotonnés nus l'un contre l'autre, ressemblent à un vieux rêve aujourd'hui, et Magnus se demande parfois si les choses pourront redevenir comme avant.

Putain !

Magnus perdu dans ses pensées ne semble pas remarquer que Raphaël s'est redressé dans le canapé, pour renifler l'air. Totalement rétabli, le vampire fronce les sourcils en scrutant d'un air incertain Alec Lightwood. Il se demande brièvement s'il peut se fier à son odorat, avant d'humer à nouveau. Plus lentement cette fois, pour bien capter les molécules. Le parfum habituel du chasseur d'ombre est croisé à celui de Magnus, mais pas de la manière habituelle. Non. C'est plus que la fragrance du sorcier collée à la peau de son amant. C'est plus que le partage d'un baiser. C'est à la fois plus fort, plus permanent, tout en étant plus subtil et différent, et ça vient du fond de ses tripes. Le sang du nephilim semble imprégné d'un bouquet d'arôme similaire à celui du mage.

_ _No es posible._ Souffle le vampire dans sa langue maternelle. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il expérimente ce genre de chose au sein d'un couple, seulement ça n'arrive que chez les hétérosexuelles quand leur femme est enceinte. Magnus et Alec ne sont ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Magnus réalise tardivement ce qu'il se passe, et il pose des mains fermes sur les épaules du vampire pour les serrer légèrement. Une manière de lui dire : ne dis rien de plus.

_Qu'est qu'il fait ici ? Demande avec dédain Alec, en relâchant le félin, bien conscient que la présence de l'animal lui donne un air sympathique, chose qu'il ne souhaite pas avec le vampire, pas maintenant qu'il s'est exposé. Il est maintenant en bas des escaliers et l'une de ses mains se resserre sur la rampe, Alec aurait préféré que ce soit le cou du vampire. Alec n'a pas l'habitude de ressentir de la jalousie, ni même de se sentir en danger dans son couple, seulement les choses ont changés entre eux, et pas de la bonne façon. Alexander sait qu'il est le principal fautif. Il a choisi d'attendre pour faire un choix. Il a choisi de mettre son couple dans cette situation, une chose que Magnus n'a pas choisi et qu'il ne veut peut-être plus subir. Personne ne peut retenir le grand sorcier de Brooklyn contre sa volonté, pas même Alexander.

L'attitude hostile du chasseur d'ombre est une provocation pour le vampire qui feule son mécontentement, mais aussi son incompréhension. Dans cet état, Alec Lightwood ne ferait même pas de mal à un terrestre. Il est aussi pâle qu'un vampire peut l'être, amaigrit et dénutrit comme certains vieux à l'hospice où réside la sœur de Raphaël.

_Messieurs, suffisamment d'accord ont été rompu pour la soirée ! Intervient Magnus.

Alec regarde son compagnon sans comprendre, et à voir la tête de ce dernier, Alec comprend qu'il ne va pas aimer la suite. Il sent son cœur perdre la raison pour commencer à battre dans un rythme qui lui donne l'envie de gerber. La rage qui animait Alec s'estompe un moment, et il doit reprendre son souffle, bien heureux de pouvoir se cramponner à la rampe des escaliers.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que le _vampire_ a commis une infraction ? Demande Alec en prononçant le nom de son espèce comme s'ils s'agissaient de pestiférés. C'est de la provocation pour se faire du bien, pour se défouler un peu. Bie sûr que ce n'est pas le vampire, mais c'est une manière d'y croire encore un peu, lui qui à consacrer sa vie à l'Enclave. Maintenant qu'il ouvre les yeux, Alec a l'impression que le monde s'effondre autour de lui et avec lui.

Irrité au plus haut point, Raphaël se défait facilement des mains de son mentor pour se précipiter à la vitesse du son au côté de celui qui lui manque de respect.

_Je suis un homme intègre, contrairement à l'enclave. Lui dit-il en affrontant son regard.

Alec ne détourne pas les yeux, même un instant, alors que le commentaire du vampire le frappe de plein fouet. C'est dur de garder la tête haute. Il a été tellement naïf durant toutes ces années. Il voudrait lui faire ravaler ses paroles, seulement il ne peut pas. Ce ne serait pas juste. L'Enclave n'est pas juste. Cette vérité est comme un pavé dans la marre, un poids enroulé à sa cheville. Une tâche qui salit tout ceux de son espèce.

Raphaël le dévisage encore de longue seconde après ça, admirant secrètement son courage ou sa témérité de lui tenir tête malgré sa faiblesse. Raphaël peut lire la colère dans le regard du demi-ange, mais elle n'est pas dirigée contre lui, plutôt contre toutes les années de mensonge dans lesquelles a vécu le néphilim. Peu importe, Raphaël a encore du mal à digérer ce qu'il vient de subir, et son esprit est à la vengeance quand il s'avance et murmure à l'oreille du demi-ange :

_et comme je suis un homme d'honneur, je ne m'en prends pas au faible, comme tu peux le constater…

Ensuite, il s'écarte avec le sourire d'un sale gosse satisfait.

Alec peut sentir la haine brûler dans chaque fibre de son corps. Elle le consume. Il ne parvient pas à la maîtriser. Alexander aurait juste envie de lui hurler dessus, au point de lui arracher les racines de ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés. Il rêverait de lui foutre un coup de genou dans le nez pour le voir pisser le sang. Il donnerait tout pour le plaquer au sol et lui montrer combien il a tort. Seulement, il se couvrirait de ridicule. Alec ne peut rien faire à part ravaler toute cette violence, et gérer au mieux sa respiration pour ne pas s'effondrer dans l'immédiat.

La chose dans son ventre semble en désaccord avec ce qu'il se passe. C'est la première fois qu'elle remue autant en si peu de temps. Elle lutte, donnant des coups dans tous les sens, donnant l'impression de vouloir s'éloigner de toute cette tension. Mais Alec se montre imperturbable, ne cillant même pas.

_Raphaël ! Tu es ici chez moi. C'est mon compagnon. Pour ces deux raisons, j'apprécierai que tu montres un peu de respect. Alexander, j'en attends autant de ta part avec mes invités. J'ai l'impression d'être un maître d'école avec vous ! Il me faut un martini ! S'exclame Magnus qui s'avance d'un pas nonchalant vers le bar pour attraper la bouteille d'alcool et un verre. Il n'a pas le temps de remplir son verre que le vampire est de nouveau à ses côtés.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demande le mexicain en faisant un signe de tête vers le chasseur d'ombre qui profite de son éloignement pour s'assoir.

Magnus jette un coup d'œil perplexe vers son compagnon. Il n'a pas l'habitude de le voir capituler si facilement, encore moins avec Raphaël. Et, à le voir vautré dans le canapé, Magnus comprend ce qu'il se passe. C'est un détail qui confirme ses craintes, la tête de son amant qui dodeline légèrement comme si elle était trop lourde. Sans répondre à Raphaël, Magnus se lève et le contourne comme s'il n'était plus là pour se diriger vers le canapé où son compagnon s'est posé.

_Tu vas bien ?

Alec ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais il n'arrive plus à formuler une phrase. Il doit lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Merde ! Encore une chute de tension. Encore pour Magnus. Alec aimerait juste se replier sur lui et disparaître.

_Allonge-toi. Dit la voix rassurante de son homme, en attrapant ses jambes pour les soulever et les basculer dans le canapé afin de l'aider à se coucher. Ensuite, l'asiatique place le plus gros coussin sous ses jambes.

Alec se sent vidé. C'est comme une vague imprévisible qui frappe subitement pour l'engloutir, contre laquelle il lutte pour ne pas se noyer, pour atteindre la surface avant de finalement se laisser dériver, ivre de fatigue. Alec ne pense même plus à la présence du vampire. Il est à moitié conscient de la main de Magnus dans ses cheveux, ou de son baiser amoureux contre sa tempe. Il voudrait lui prendre la main, le retenir quelques instants, le supplier de lui pardonner, lui avouer qu'il serait incapable de vivre sans lui, et qu'il ne veut pas le voir partir. Il ne veut pas le perdre, c'est ce qu'il a pensé en l'apercevant avec Raphaël.

Magnus entend un gémissement plaintif sortant d'entre les lèvres d'Alexander.

_Repose toi, lui dit Magnus en plaçant une couverture sur lui avant de le laisser pour retourner à des choses plus sérieuses, comme son verre de Martini. Il prend soin d'éviter le regard incrédule du vampire alors qu'il boit son verre en trois gorgées avant de redresser la tête.

_Quoi ?! Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Lui dit Magnus en apercevant la consternation de l'autre.

Il n'y a plus rien à expliquer. L'odorat de Raphaël aura suffi, et probablement que son ouïe aussi.

_Comment c'est possible ? Demande Raphaël qui est incapable de détourner les yeux du chasseur d'ombre. Il s'accoude au bar près de son ami sorcier, alors que le chat roux grimpe sur le canapé pour venir se pelotonner contre l'homme maudit.

_Il a été exposé à de la magie noire. Et depuis, plus rien ne va… Soupire Magnus d'un air las en observant son verre vide.

_Dire que nous sommes les abominations. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de ça, alors ?! Pense Raphaël à voix-haute, un sourire amer sur le visage.

Magnus redresse vivement la tête vers son ami de longue date.

_Tu dois garder ça pour toi. Pas un mot. Tu m'entends ?! Lui fait promettre Magnus, un air grave sur le visage.

_Tu ne pourras pas le cacher indéfiniment. Ne peut s'empêcher de faire remarquer Raphaël, en faisant un signe de tête pour stipuler son accord.

_Je sais… Je sais. Souffle Magnus en se servant un autre verre d'alcool.

OOO

_Mais tu es complètement malade ! Crie presque Jace quand Magnus lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé plutôt dans la nuit.

Elle a été blanche pour l'un, et écourtée pour l'autre, ce qui peut expliquer leur manque de patience.

_Baisse d'un ton. Tu veux bien. Dit Magnus en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers le canapé où est toujours allongé Alexander. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

Jace serre les dents. Bien sûr que le sorcier n'avait pas d'autres choix.

_Si ça s'ébruite, Alec est bon pour finir comme un rat de laboratoire.

Il a beau avoir été entraîné toute sa vie pour ne pas avoir peur, c'est pourtant un sentiment qu'il ne peut pas refouler quand il s'agit de sa famille, et encore moins de son parabatai.

_Je lui fais confiance. Lui assure Magnus comme si cela pouvait suffire.

_Pas moi. Dit quand même le blond, un peu trop nerveusement. Il sait qu'il peut se fier aux jugements de Magnus dans la majorité des cas, mais ici c'est trop délicat.

_Tu ne fais confiance à personne. Fait remarquer Magnus, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_Peut-être… Convient Jace.

N'importe qui deviendrait parano après avoir passé une partie de son enfance avec Valentin. Avec cette pensée, Jace se laisse tomber sur un tabouret en face de Magnus. Il n'est qu'à moitié étonné des méthodes du nouveau directeur de l'institut. Cet homme vient directement d'Idris, et il est politicien, il était à parier que ce genre de chose arriverait. On peut reprocher des tas de chose à Valentin, mais s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle il n'a pas menti, c'est à propos des agissements de l'Enclave. Combien de fois Jace n'a-t-il pas entendu qu'ils n'étaient que des foutus hypocrites ?! Au moins, Valentin assume ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il pense.

Frustré, Jace attrape la bouteille de Martini entamée sur le bar pour la porter directement à sa bouche.

_Tu pourrais au moins prendre un verre. Le sermonne Magnus.

Jace roule des yeux avant de prendre plusieurs longues gorgées. L'alcool a un effet immédiat et commence à l'apaiser. La nuit a été longue, il voudrait juste un peu de calme.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Demande-t-il doucement, en observant son frère.

Les paroles de Clary ont tourné en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'a pas voulu l'admettre, mais il est probable qu'elle ait raison. Alec a toujours été le plus sensible d'entre eux. Dans leur enfance, Jace se rappelle que c'était son talon d'Achille, et Jace s'avait d'ailleurs comment l'utiliser à son avantage quand c'était nécessaire.

Magnus l'observe tristement, étonné qu'il puisse penser que son parabatai partage ce genre de pensée avec lui. Les choses ont bien changé en quelques semaines.

Jace voit le trouble s'installer dans le regard de l'asiatique et l'absence de réponse lui donne la confirmation que l'autre n'en sait pas plus que lui.

_Il fera ce qui est raisonnable, j'imagine. Conclut le blond en vidant pour de bon le fond de la bouteille.

_Qu'est-ce qui est raisonnable ? Pense à voix haute le sorcier.

Effectivement, avec plus d'un point de vue, ce qui est raisonnable pour l'un, ne l'est pas forcément pour l'autre. Et la question du sorcier remue un malaise chez Jace, celui qu'il ressent depuis sa dispute avec Clary.

_Il y a quelques jours d'ici, quand je suis rentré, j'ai surpris Alec et Clary, tous les deux. Elle avait les mains posées sur son ventre.

Jace renâcle à ce souvenir sous le regard stupéfait de Magnus, avant de poursuivre.

_J'ai d'abord été fou de rage contre elle, et puis contre lui. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. D'abord, j'ai pensé que c'était parcequ'ils semblaient prendre les choses à la légère, alors qu'on est tous là à s'inquiéter. Clary était furieuse, et quand elle est partie j'ai réfléchi à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Et ensuite, j'ai compris pourquoi j'avais ressenti de la colère. Ce jour-là, quand je suis rentré, pour la première fois depuis des jours, mon lien parabatai m'informait qu'Alec se sentait bien. Il se sentait bien, Magnus. Seulement, quand il m'a aperçu, tout s'est envolé pour être remplacé par ces sentiments troubles et tumultueux qui, je le jure, vont finir par me rendre fou.

Magnus considère un instant les paroles du blond, satisfait que l'alcool puisse lui délier si facilement la langue.

_Elle faisait quoi ?

_Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait senti bouger le bébé. Dit Jace en reprenant les paroles de Clary avec réserve.

Et Magnus se sent bien stupide tout à coup, comprenant tout à coup pourquoi Alexander ne veut plus qu'il le touche.

_Merde…

_Ouais. C'est un beau merdier. Le plus difficile étant d'admettre qu'elle a peut-être raison. Mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Ce truc va le tuer, et je ne peux pas imaginer un monde où… Jace est incapable de finir sa phrase, l'émotion lui nouant la gorge en même temps que celle de Magnus.

 **J'attends vos REVIEWS ! PS : Je suis étonnée de la longueur de ce chapitre... Pour celles qui voulaient de la longueur, elles sont servies.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Darknesscoming :** Oui, t'es l'une des rares à avoir compris mon allusion avec ce que ressentait Raphael.

 **OOO 17 semaines après la tisane OOO**

La bile vient lui brûler le pharynx, la gorge, la bouche avant d'être expulsée de justesse dans la cuvette des toilettes. Il halète un moment devant la cuvette avant de trouver le courage et l'énergie nécessaire pour se redresser. Il pose une main sur son estomac et sa paume entre en contact avec l'arrondi de son ventre, comme si soutenir son bedon pouvait l'aider à se lever. Il s'étire péniblement vers la chasse d'eau pour l'enclencher avant de se laisser glisser sur la lunette du WC. Il n'a plus la force de retourner dans le lit.

_Alec ? Appelle Izzy qui entre sans attendre une réponse, alertée par le bruit.

Elle a deviné que son frère était malade, et elle pense bien faire quand elle s'introduit dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre de Magnus et Alec.

Alec n'a pas le temps de protester, ni de lui dire qu'il n'est pas habillé décemment, qu'elle apparait déjà devant lui. Les secondes deviennent des heures, où il est pris d'effroi. Le regard de sa sœur se pose sur lui, avant de se braquer sur ce ventre proéminent qu'il n'arrive pas à cacher derrière son t-shirt trop petit. Il voit l'horreur dans son regard. Il comprend qu'il en est l'origine, lui et son ventre. Elle ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette manière. Jamais. Même en apprenant pour Magnus et lui.

_Va-t'en ! Hurle-t-il en tirant sur les bords de son t-shirt dans l'espoir improbable de cacher son ventre.

Il se maudit d'avoir été si négligeant, mais merde, elle n'aurait pas dû faire irruption comme ça. Qui entre dans la chambre d'un couple sans prévenir ? D'accord, Magnus est parti depuis quelques minutes maintenant, et c'est probablement pour cette raison qu'Isabelle est chez eux, pour veiller sur lui. Elle a déjà vu Alec dans tous ses états, alors elle ne pensait pas découvrir quelque chose d'incommensurable en poussant la porte de la salle de bain.

Erreur !

Voir le corps amaigrit de son frère, et déformé par…ce ventre, ça lui coupe simplement le souffle. Elle ravale un haut-le-cœur, puis réalise que son manque de réaction et sa mine déconfite doivent chambouler son frère. Lui, qui s'était donné tant de mal à cacher cette chose jusqu'à maintenant. Un ventre qu'il voudrait ne pas voir grandir.

Isabelle revient brutalement à la réalité. Alec pousse des hurlements. Mais elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit, et elle se rapproche pour s'agenouiller près de lui. Seulement, au moment de poser sa main sur lui, Alec la repousse d'un geste vif et elle retombe sur ses fesses. Elle ne ressent même pas la douleur au niveau de son coccyx, il n'y a que ses yeux qui s'écarquillent sous le choc. Tout ceci ne peut pas se passer. Alec ne l'avait jamais rejeté jusqu'à présent. Isabelle est sa confidente depuis le moment où il l'a eu dans ses bras, alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé. Sa sœur. Sa meilleure amie. Son unique amie. Ils sont unis comme les doigts de la main. Alors, ce geste glacial, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Isabelle est trop secouée par ses propres émotions pour réagir. Elle reste là, médusée alors que son frère se redresse une nouvelle fois pour vomir. Elle ne le reconnait pas. Ce n'est pas lui ?!

La nausée a repris brutalement le brun qui a beaucoup trop de chose à gérer en cet instant, comme le départ de son conjoint en premier lieu. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir, et maintenant il ne veut pas le voir revenir. Il est paniqué à l'idée d'entendre des choses qui ne lui plairait pas. Il ne veut pas de ces fichus résultats. Il veut rester seul. C'est tout ce qu'il souhaite, et pas que toute sa fratrie déboule. Seulement, Il était à parier que tout le monde serait là. Ils veulent tous savoir pour la _chose_ , bien sûr.

Alec a l'impression que son cœur est rouillé. Il pèse dans sa poitrine, alors que son cerveau est soumis à une pression négative, et que ses quatre membres ont été remplacé par du polystyrène. Tout le superflu l'agresse un peu plus. Il a besoin d'espace, d'air. Sa sœur doit foutre le camp, tout bonnement.

Mais il faut que leur frère, Jace, vienne ajouter sa touche personnelle à l'incident. Pour Alec, c'est la goutte de trop.

Quand Alec l'aperçoit, il se rappelle de cette fois où, quand ils étaient plus jeunes, il avait emprunté la veste préférée de son frère sans le lui demander. Plus tard, pour ne pas se faire prendre, Alec avait estimé qu'il était judicieux de la laver pour faire disparaître son odeur. Seulement, il s'était trompé de programme de lavage, et il avait ruiné la veste. Par la suite, rongé par la culpabilité, Isabelle et Jace l'avaient surpris en train de pleurer devant le bout de tissus et, alors qu'il s'attendait à être maudit par son frère, ce dernier avait simplement rigolé avant de venir le serrer dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

Seulement, cette fois, quand Jace surgit dans la chambre, alerté par les cris, il ne rigole pas. Non. Pas du tout. Il reste prostré à mi-chemin de la salle de bain, Isabelle presque étalée à ses pieds, alors que son regard se fige sur…sur… Il n'arrive même plus à penser.

_Dégagez ! Foutez le camp ! La voix d'Alec se brise. Dans un ultime effort, Alec se redresse de la cuvette des toilettes pour repousser Izzy à l'extérieur de la salle de bain, afin de pouvoir fermer la porte et s'écrouler derrière en pleurant. Il est comme un condamné face au peloton d'exécution. Du dos de la main, il frotte le bord de ses lèvres en priant le ciel que son calvaire s'achève. Si la honte peut tuer, il serait probablement déjà mort.

_Alec ! Supplie Izzy qui s'est déjà remise debout, Jace derrière elle.

_Laissez-moi… Laissez-moi… Répète Alec qui replie les bras autour de sa tête, pour se faire tout petit dans l'espoir de disparaître dans un monde où le temps n'existe pas, où ils ne sont plus là.

Jace se sent comme après son premier voyage à travers un portail, perdu et nauséeux. Il doit ravaler une boule dans sa gorge alors que la réalité le frappe comme une vague titanesque qui s'écrase pour tout emporter sur son passage. Le monde autour de lui est totalement différent, pourtant rien n'a changé. Peut-être lui. Juste en une fraction de seconde, juste à cause d'un face à face avec la _chose._ Ce ventre rond comme un début d'éclipse lui ouvre les yeux. La _chose_ existe, et prend de la place. Ce n'est plus simplement un mot, ou un problème qu'il faut éliminer. C'est quelque chose dans le ventre de son parabatai, et avec ceci Jace comprend qu'Alec traverse l'insupportable. Jace avance pour faire face à la porte close. Il ne mérite que ça. Il s'agenouille et pose une main à l'endroit exacte où se trouve son parabatai derrière la porte. C'est la première fois qu'ils sont aussi proche depuis l'annonce, et Jace a l'impression qu'une tâche d'encre vient assombrir son cœur comme sur un buvard. Il se sent désolé. Les choses auraient pû être différente.

_On va te laisser. Magnus ne devrait plus tarder. Dit lâchement Jace, car il serait incapable de faire face à son parabatai maintenant, alors qu'il vient tout juste de réaliser ses manquements.

Isabelle n'en mène pas large, clouée par le rejet de son frère. Elle sait que quelque chose vient de se briser entre eux, et même si elle parvient à recoller les morceaux plus tard, il en restera toujours des stigmates. C'est la première fois qu'elle se sent impuissante pour son frère. C'est la première fois qu'elle ressent l'écho du vide.

Le temps s'est arrêté en enfer pour Alec qui ne veut plus rien entendre. L'ignorance est parfois préférable. Si cette _chose_ n'est pas de lui ? Pire, si cette _chose_ n'est même pas de Magnus ? Parfois, Alec se sent tellement déchiré qu'il en vient à espérer ce qu'ils redoutent tous : sa mort. La sienne et celle de la ch…du _bébé,_ se reprend Alec en pensée.

Magnus avait tort en lui promettant que tout irait bien.

Tout est noir. Sans strass, ni paillette.

Sans Magnus.

 **OOO**

_Alexander. Ouvre-moi. Demande calmement Magnus quelques heures plus tard.

Il vient de rentrer.

Il peut entendre Alec dans la salle de bain, faisant les cent pas.

Alec n'est pas sorti de la salle, mortifié à l'idée que Jace et Isabelle aient vu son ventre. Il ne pourra jamais plus leurs faire face. La honte lui colle à la peau comme un crachat. Il se sent répugnant.

Alexander s'est arrêté à peine quelques secondes en entendant la voix de Magnus, comme un éclair de lucidité, avant de reprendre sa marche elliptique dans un rythme plus soutenu pour se dégourdir de l'angoisse qui l'aveugle. En plus, il a froid seulement vêtu de son boxer et de son t-shirt. Il ressemble à un con, à se frictionner les avant-bras dans l'espoir de faire disparaître sa chair de poule.

Rien ne peut s'effacer.

 _Merde ! Magnus est trop calme. C'est parcequ'il sait. Il a l'air de mettre des gants, là, avec ce ton gentillet. Je n'aime pas ça. Je veux qu'il dégage._

Alec doit se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Il resserre les bras autour de son ventre pour ne pas se briser en morceau. Il peut sentir le bébé s'agiter, qui lui rappelle douloureusement qu'il n'est pas seul. Et juste ça…le fait de le sentir…c'est un déchirement car au fond, Alec sait qu'il ne pourra pas vivre sans lui. Il est en lui. Il fait partie de lui. Alec ne peut pas simplement faire une croix dessus, et puis vivre comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Dire le contraire pourrait le rendre fou, alors le vivre… Non. Il ne peut pas. Même pour Magnus, et les secondes à l'aimer deviendront des siècles de douleur quand il ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.

Tout ça lui fait tellement peur. C'est pourquoi Alec ne trouve pas la force d'ouvrir la porte pour l'expliquer à Magnus.

_Je t'en prie. Insiste son amant.

Magnus est peiné à cause de l'incident que lui ont rapporté ses amis. Alec cache son corps depuis des semaines. Si bien que même Magnus ne l'a plus vu depuis la première échographie. De même, il a à peine réussi à le toucher. Ce qui est difficile à vivre quand on sait qu'Alexander n'a jamais été complexé par son corps. D'après Isabelle, la virulence de sa réaction est certainement le reflet de ce qu'il ressent. Pour Magnus, c'est comme assister à a mort d'un astre.

Magnus a envie de lui dire que ce n'est pas grave mais il ne trouve pas les mots. Il ne veut pas non plus lui mettre la pression. Il voudrait juste qu'Alexander lui fasse confiance en trouvant le courage de sortir.

_Dis-moi au moins si tu vas bien ? Finit par s'inquiéter l'asiatique, habitué aux malaises du chasseur d'ombre.

Il pourrait utiliser sa magie pour déverrouiller la porte, mais ce ne serait pas correcte pour son Alexander.

_J'ai peur de savoir… Finit par répondre Alec d'une voix mal assurée.

Magnus est passablement rassuré, mais l'hésitation qu'il reconnait dans sa voix lui fait le même effet que les chants de lamentation qu'il a entendu jadis dans les champs de coton, où les esclaves pleuraient leur condition, ce qui lui laisse un sentiment d'amertume qui trouble ses pensées.

_Je sais. Reconnait Magnus. Certaines souffrances sont indéniables, et l'admettre ôte déjà d'un poids ceux qui doivent la supporter.

Le bruit caractéristique d'une serrure se fait entendre. La porte s'ouvre juste assez, permettant à Alec de passer le bout de son nez, pas plus.

_Je…je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça. Tremble la voix d'Alexander.

_Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement. Fait remarquer Magnus qui pose une main rassurante sur la joue de son compagnon.

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Alexander vient appuyer sa joue contre la paume de son compagnon, comme un assoiffé à qui on tend de l'eau. Il viendrait complètement s'y lover si c'était possible. Après des semaines à s'isoler, Alec ressent cruellement le manque d'affection. Les mains de Magnus, les bras de Magnus, sa peau, son corps. Il lui manque tellement.

Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, il risque bien de tout perdre. Pour cette raison, il reste là, le visage blottit dans la chaleur de cette main, tant que c'est encore possible.

Alexander a les yeux rougis et gonflés et il doit fermer les yeux pour chasser toutes les idées horribles qui lui traversent l'esprit.

 _Je suis un monstre._

Magnus sent de l'humidité se caler dans le creux de sa main, dernier rempart aux larmes qui se mettent à tomber.

_Je suis désolé. Pleure le brun, frustré par son comportement qu'il ne gère plus. Mais aussi navré pour le choix qu'il va imposer à celui qu'il aime.

 _Je veux le garder._

_Sors de là. Tu es épuisé. Tu dois t'allonger. Lui conseille Magnus avec bienveillance.

Il y a trop de tendresse et d'amour dans la voix de Magnus, et Alec n'arrive pas à le supporter. Il va tout perdre. Il n'existe pas de bonne solution à l'équation, peu importe le problème, elle conduit toujours à la perte. En éliminant le pire, il ne reste que le supportable et Alec s'en est fait une raison. Rien ne terminera sa chute alors autant se jeter à l'eau et en finir.

Magnus ressent de l'hésitation chez son amant, alors il décide de l'aider. Il relâche le visage du brun, et il pousse avec précaution la porte. Alec ne fait rien pour l'en empêcher, au contraire il se place sur le côté pour permettre l'ouverture.

Exposé.

Alec se tient devant lui, incapable de bouger.

Le magicien en profite pour détailler le corps déformé de son amant. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il ne reconnait plus le buste en face de lui. Cependant, c'est toujours d'Alexander dont il s'agit. Il se rappelle des paroles de Ragnor, son ami, qui lui a conseillé un jour de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour garder auprès de lui la personne qui le délivrerait des murs froids de la solitude. Au premier regard, Magnus a su qu'il s'agissait d'Alexander. Ce garçon l'a sauvé de bien des manières. Il a su l'aimer sans condition, juste pour ce qu'il était. Magnus a à cœur de l'aimer de la même manière, car il ne peut plus imaginer un jour sans être au côté du shadowhunter. Magnus pourrait le suivre jusque dans les ténèbres s'il le lui demandait.

Lentement, pour ne pas surprendre Alexander, Magnus lève une main pour la diriger vers la protrusion abdominale de son amant mais il tressaille.

_Magnus je- Recule Alec.

Le sorcier sait déjà ce que l'autre tente de lui dire avec tellement de difficulté. Toute cette souffrance doit cesser.

_ Je sais que tu veux le garder. Dit Magnus sans émotion.

Alec est livide, en apnée. Il observe Magnus comme s'il avait le pouvoir de lire dans son esprit, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Magnus vient de lâcher une bombe entre eux, et Alec attend de voir les dégâts. Des éclats de leur vie, morcelées par cette vérité que Magnus a mis en mot. Alec pense qu'il ne parviendra jamais à recoller les morceaux. Alec ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre alors que les secondes s'écoulent dans le silence. Il y a une chevauchée folle dans sa poitrine car son cœur tente de prendre la fuite, alors que lui reste fixé au sol comme un imbécile.

Il ne s'attend pas à cette main courageuse qui se pose sur son ventre, et qui confond sa peur et sa joie dans un ouragan qui le dévaste. Il reste silencieux incapable de démentir les paroles de son amant. La main de Magnus s'attarde et Alec ose penser que le magicien est d'accord avec tout ça.

_Il est de nous.

Magnus ne s'en rend pas compte mais il sourit. Pas parceque ça rend la chose plus supportable. Non. Alec est toujours en danger avec cette grossesse, par bien des manières. Seulement, il sourit car il connait Alec. Il sait que le jeune homme a prié tous les saints pour entendre cette réponse. Elle ne change rien à sa décision finale, celle de poursuivre la grossesse, mais elle a le mérite d'alléger le poids qu'Alexander traîne à ses chevilles. C'est comme une bénédiction, et le soulagement est tellement évident sur son visage.

 _Il est de nous._

C'est un raz de marée qui emporte tout sur son passage, qui nettoie ce que le brun pensait savoir.

_Je dois m'asseoir… Souffle Alec avant d'inspirer profondément pour reprendre son souffle, pour apporter de l'oxygène à ses membres qui le soutiennent avec la même vigueur que du papier. Il doit se cramponner au bras de Magnus pour rester ancrer dans le moment, pour ne pas confondre rêve et réalité. Il essaie de faire un pas en avant, et Magnus doit le soutenir alors qu'il se dirige vers le lit avec la faiblesse d'un girafon qui vient de naître. Il s'assoit sur le lit mais ça ne suffit pas à faire cesser les murs qui tournent autour de lui, alors il se laisse tomber en arrière contre la couette soyeuse. Il ne doit pas confondre rêve et réalité.

_Il-il est de toi ?! C'est vrai ? Il est de toi. Répète Alec sans y croire.

Allongé dans le lit, il en profite pour tirer sur un coin de l'édredon pour se couvrir, se protéger, se réchauffer.

Chairman Meow redresse la tête, paresseusement allongé sur l'oreiller de son maître. Il regarde les deux hommes avant de bailler largement pour se rendormir.

_A moi aussi, ça m'a fait cet effet. Sourit toujours Magnus qui s'est assis près de son compagnon.

_Tu ne m'en veux plus alors ?

Magnus écarquille les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il n'imaginait même pas qu'Alexander puisse l'envisager.

_Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Qui t'as mis cette idée en tête ? Demande Magnus, la déception occultée par l'incompréhension, seulement visible par sa ride du lion apparente.

_Tu es en colère. Fait remarquer Alexander penaud, qui a le réflexe de chercher Red pour un peu de réconfort. Mais l'animal n'est pas dans les parages.

_Je ne suis pas en colère. J'ai peur de te perdre, c'est tout. Clarifie Magnus pour se défendre.

_Tu n'es pas en colère ?!

Alec tourne le visage vers Magnus dont les traits sont sincères. Un nuage sombre devient éparse, faisant naitre l'espoir d'une éclaircie.

_Je savais qu'il y avait pas mal d'idiots chez les shadowhunter. Je n'imaginais pas pouvoir t'y inclure. Le taquine Magnus avant de reprendre plus sérieusement :

_Je n'étais pas préparé à tout ça. Je ne le suis pas encore. Toi non plus, je pense. On va devoir avancer un jour à la fois, en restant prudent. Je veux que tu me parles. Ne me rejette plus. Ça ne t'a pas aidé. Tu pensais de travers. La compagnie des félins ne te réussit pas. Tu as des vraies personnes sur qui tu peux t'appuyer.

_Mais Jace- S'offusque Alec

_A besoin de toi, comme tu as besoin de lui. Vous devriez vous parler.

 **A suivre…**

 **Désolée pour le délai d'attente. Je ne suis pas en forme en ce moment, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Malheureusement, ça interfère sur ma vie et ce qui l'entoure. Mes proches, mon boulot, mes activités… Et puis ce chapitre a été pénible à rédiger, car je suis partie à la recherche de vieux souvenirs. Personne n'aime dépoussiérer des squelettes.**

 **Bref…Vous l'avez vécu comment ce chapitre ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**OOO 18 semaines après la tisane OOO**

_Il n'a jamais été convenu que ce serait permanent ! Lui rappelle Jace en bourrant son sac.

Ses gestes sont fermes alors qu'ils entassent ses vêtements, et à voir les muscles tendus de ses épaules et de son dos, Magnus est prêt à parier que le blond est en colère.

_Dieu merci ! Soupire Magnus en se donnant un air soulagé.

Il n'en peut plus de l'attitude du blond vis-à-vis d'Alexander, ou même de Clary. Il tient tête à tous ceux qui l'empêche de raisonner Alec. Etrangement, Jace ne s'est jamais réellement disputé avec Magnus. Ce qui n'est pas normal. Jace n'est pas du genre à tenir sa langue par politesse, encore moins parcequ'il est hébergé par des amis…était hébergé.

Effectivement, Isabelle vient d'obtenir sa réintégration officielle. En temps normal, l'évènement se fêterait probablement au Hunter Moon avec quelques verres, mais ici Magnus réalise que ça va être une catastrophe pour Alexander qui est toujours à couteau tiré avec son parabatai. Jace a à peine desserré la mâchoire depuis qu'Alexander a partagé son vœu de garder l'enfant. Leur relation n'a jamais été aussi tendue, ce qui semble affecter beaucoup plus Alexander que sa grossesse extraordinaire.

_J'aurai quand même pensé que tu resterais pour l'aider. Lui balance Magnus, ce qui sonne comme un reproche et à juste titre.

Jace vient tout juste d'apprendre que l'institut lui ouvrait à nouveau les portes, et il n'a pas tardé à empiler ses vêtements dans un sac pour foutre le camp. Si Magnus ne l'avait pas pris en flagrant délit, Jace serait probablement parti sans un mot. Comme un lâche. Jace peut bien dire ce qu'il veut, mais du point de vue de Magnus, il est bien occupé à prendre la fuite. Et décidément, c'est une chose qui ne lui ressemble pas. Jace a toujours fait face à toutes les situations, que ce soit brutalement, avec humour, ou avec indifférence, peu importe. Tourner le dos à son parabatai, qui plus est, c'est presque surnaturel.

_Alec n'a pas besoin de moi ! Il a pris sa décision. Commence à fulminer Jace dont les remparts commencent à craqueler.

Il n'en peut plus de toute cette histoire. A en croire Clary, il aurait dû sabrer une bouteille de champagne pour fêter la décision de son frère. Pourquoi pas lui demander de couper le cordon tant qu'on y est ? Ils ont tous perdu la tête.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande Alec qui vient d'entrer dans la chambre d'amis.

Alec a compris. Il n'a pas besoin d'explication. Il a entendu la dispute entre Jace et Magnus, et il n'est pas surpris de le voir plier bagage. C'était une chose à prévoir, et même en s'y étant préparé, Alexander ne parvient pas à refouler le désespoir qui le vrille de part en part. Toute cette noirceur qui l'envahit et qui lui donne juste envie de se jeter la tête la première contre un mur. Seule la colère qu'il ressent envers son frère l'empêche d'agir. Jace n'a même pas daigné se retourner pour lui répondre, se contentant d'empiler ses affaires dans un sac trop petit, comme si Alec n'était pas dans la pièce.

Jace reste silencieux. Sa respiration est comparable à la vapeur qui s'échappe d'une bouilloire sous pression. Il est à fleur de peau, et la moindre étincelle pourrait l'enflammer pour tout calciner dans son sillage.

_JACE ! Regarde-moi. Je suis ton parabatai ! Explose Alec qui a enduré son humeur maussade depuis trop longtemps comme si c'était un mal nécessaire.

Son ignorance est la pire des souffrances, plus forte que des coups, plus étouffantes que l'homophobie qui l'a entouré récemment à l'institut. Alec estime mériter plus de considération de l'homme avec qui il partage une seule et même âme. Non ?

Magnus a raison. Ils doivent avoir une conversation. Seulement, à chaque fois qu'ils ont essayé, vraiment essayé, tout devenait confus dans leurs têtes. Comme en cet instant où un brouillard épais les divise. Il n'y a jamais de bon moment.

Mais c'est maintenant, ou ça ne sera jamais. Alec voudrait avoir une chance d'éclaircir tout ça avant que Jace passe la porte.

Quand Jace se retourne enfin vers lui, Alec peut discerner la colère qui brille dans son regard. Il le connait par cœur. Un orage camoufle ses iris vairons, et la foudre ne va pas tarder à s'abattre sur Alexander.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?! Que je te tienne la main en te regardant mourir ? Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas assister à ce spectacle. On me permet de rentrer, je saisis l'occasion. C'est tout. Répond Jace de très mauvaise foi.

Tant pis s'il blesse son ami, mais il ne peut pas lui laisser croire que tout le monde est en accord avec sa décision. C'est peut-être égoïste, et peut-être qu'il est le seul à penser ainsi, mais si Alec veut savoir ce qu'il pense de tout ça, Jace ne va pas se priver. Ils ont grandi ensemble, et alors que Jace n'avait plus personne au monde, Alec a été le ciment lui permettant de jouer un rôle dans leur famille, en l'aidant à devenir un membre de celle-ci. Sans lui, il s'effondre. L'idée qu'un avenir puisse se peaufiner sans son parabatai lui est insupportable. Jace serait pour toujours une coquille vide sans sa moitié. Seulement, Jace a bien trop d'orgueil pour l'admettre et mettre en lumière cette vulnérabilité, ce fil de soie fragile qui l'unit à son frère.

En tant que parabatai, Alec comprend parfaitement son ressentiment. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des choses qui l'empêche de trouver le repos aux heures tardives de la nuit. Seulement, les choses ne sont pas aussi facile que ça, et Jace devrait le savoir puisqu' qu'ils sont intimement liés.

_Je sais que tu m'en veux mais- Essaie Alec, mais il est interrompu par Jace.

Magnus observe l'échange virulent sans dire un mot. Les paroles de Jace sont aiguisées, maladroites, mais dans le fond il exprime une crainte que tout le monde partage.

_T'en vouloir ?! Ricane Jace avant de reprendre avec véhémence :

_Non. Je suis FOU de colère ! Réalise-tu seulement ce que tu nous demandes ? C'est trop dur, Alec. Crache Jace qui ressent le début d'un mal de crâne.

_Parceque tu penses que c'est facile pour moi ? Je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face si je faisais _ça_. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec _ça_. Tu peux le comprendre ?!

Alec est profondément blessé. C'est terrible de se sentir seul au monde alors que des êtres chers vous entourent.

Magnus est pris entre deux feus et il ne souhaite pas vraiment en sortir. Il ressemble à un sadique à observer la scène d'un œil critique, mais assister à cette bagarre s'avère très intéressant. Magnus se concentre assez pour déceler des choses que seul un magicien de sa qualité peut voir.

Ce sont des petites choses, des détails infimes. Ils les avaient déjà vu avant, seulement il était trop préoccupé par Alexander pour y accorder un véritable intérêt, mais maintenant elles apparaissent comme étant les pièces d'un puzzle complexe. Rien n'arrive pas hasard, et Magnus peut jurer qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal dans cette pièce.

L'isolement des uns et des autres, les engueulades, les tensions, la confusion. Tout part d'un problème réel mais l'ensemble est attisé par une force occulte que Magnus peut ressentir en cet instant. C'est à peine discernable, mais pas pour un sorcier de la trempe de Magnus. Il ne pense pas se tromper quand il prend la décision de libérer son livre de contre-sort qu'il tient enfermé dans un coffre magique. Il veut vérifier si sa théorie est bonne, à savoir si quelqu'un manipule leurs esprits. Le sang de Magnus ne fait qu'un tour, si il a raison, il donnera cher pour la peau du responsable.

Il abandonne les deux hommes à leur querelle pour se diriger d'un pas ferme vers une petite pièce ornée d'une cheminée en marbre au-dessus de laquelle il vient faire planer sa main pour ouvrir le coffre spécial et libérer le livre. Une petite porte dissimulée dans le marbres et les dorures apparait pour permettre à ses engrenages complexes de s'articuler puis s'ouvrir. Magnus saisit son contenu, un livre avec une reliure en cuir ancienne qu'il s'empresse d'ouvrir tout en retournant vers la chambre d'amis où les éclats de voix n'ont pas cessé.

_Si je pouvais, je le tuerai de mes propres mains ! Vocifère Jace juste au moment où Magnus passe la porte.

Même Magnus doit s'arrêter pour encaisser la violence des paroles. Il se retourne pour apercevoir le visage de son amant, mais c'est trop tard. Les paroles ont claqué dans l'air comme un coup de fusil. Le cœur d'Alexander saigne abondamment, c'est l'agonie lente, et Alexander doit reculer d'un pas pour s'assurer qu'il est toujours sur ses deux jambes.

Magnus attrape son avant-bras pour le soutenir.

_Ça suffit ! Les fait taire Magnus en dirigeant Alec près du sac de Jace, sur le lit. Ce qui s'avère être une mauvaise idée.

Alec pète littéralement un plomb. Il attrape une partie des affaires dans le sac près de lui pour les lancer en plein dans la face de Jace.

_Tu ne seras jamais vraiment de la famille ! Tire à son tour Alexander. Le projectile atteint directement son parabatai qui encaisse durement le coup. Ses vêtements s'éparpillent au sol, et il relève la tête juste à temps pour voir Alec s'élancer vers lui dans l'intention de lui en coller une.

Magnus intervient de nouveau, la paume de sa main venant se poser sur le torse de son compagnon.

_Arrêtes ! Toi, aussi. Dit-il en se retournant vers Jace, avant d'ajouter :

_Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal. Faites-moi confiance.

Sans plus attendre, avant que d'autres paroles malheureuses voient le jour, Magnus entonne son sort :

_ _Panse les blessures de l'esprit et redonne force et espoir à ceux qui en sont dépourvus._

Une aura blanche et aérienne apparait pour venir s'enrouler autour de la main du magicien comme un cobra autour de sa proie, avant de mourir entre ses doigts.

Jace et Alec ressentent immédiatement un changement. Il n'est pas visible, mais ils ont l'impression que leur tête est plus légère. Ils parviennent à réfléchir aisément, sans parasite. Leur lien parabatai semble se retrouver comme une connexion internet retrouve la totalité de son wifi. Ils se regardent réellement pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Le regret s'affiche chez l'un et l'autre.

_Je suis désolé. Disent-ils en même temps, avant de finalement se tourner vers Magnus pour obtenir des explications.

_J'ai la nette impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à nos dépend.

Magnus referme le grimoire, quand le livre se volatilise littéralement de ses mains.

_Quelqu'un a volé mon livre de sort ! S'affole Magnus qui réagit rapidement en levant les bras pour activer une barrière.

_Tu es le seul sorcier ici, qui pourrait le vouloir ? S'étonne Jace qui n'a pas l'habitude de voir Magnus si alarmé.

_Ce livre peut contrer tous les sorts que je formule, des plus simples ou plus complexes, dans toutes les langues, des plus anciennes au plus récentes.

Magnus réfléchit vite, de façon méthodique. Le voleur est forcément toujours enfermé dans son appartement. Alexander et Jace ne sont pas les coupables. Il est évident que celui qui a créé toute cette pagaille doit se dissimuler d'une façon ou d'une autre. Un sort d'invisibilité, ou peut-être de métamorphose. Toujours est-il que celui qui les a ensorcelés sait parler :

_Le Champenois…c'est un vieux dialecte français. Le chat roux… Pense Magnus à voix haute.

Ce chat est arrivé de nulle part, et les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer depuis son arrivée. Cette bête a empêché Alexander de s'ouvrir aux autres alors qu'il en avait besoin. Magnus balaie rapidement la chambre du regard, car l'animal n'est jamais loin d'Alexander.

_Red ?! Demande Alexander sans parvenir à y croire.

Alec pense brièvement que Magnus a perdu la tête, mais quand il se retourne vers Jace, il remarque que son ami prend l'affaire très sérieusement. Red n'a jamais apprécié se trouver en présence d'autres personnes qu'Alexander, mais ça ne fait pas de lui le coupable. Non ? Ce chat a été son seul réconfort durant ces dernières semaines, il ne peut pas être celui que recherche Magnus.

Pourtant, les deux hommes commencent à fouiner dans l'appartement, Alec à leurs suites :

_Il doit y avoir une autre explication. Essaie de les raisonner Alec tandis que Magnus fait un signe de la main à Jace pour désigner la chambre qu'il partage avec Alexander.

Magnus fait silencieusement un signe à Jace pour indiquer qu'il y a quelque chose sous l'édredon.

_Ce n'est qu'un chat et-

L'asiatique et le blond se placent de chaque côté du lit, ne laissant pas le temps à Alec de finir sa phrase, quand il ouvre le lit à la volée pour démasquer Red.

Alec voit la pauvre bête partir en courant comme si le diable était à ses trousses, alors qu'il ne s'agit que de Magnus.

Magnus, sûr de lui, se lance à la poursuite du félin en lançant un sort d'attaque. Il se moque bien du mobilier qui explose sous le processus. Le félin, pour contrer l'attaque, n'a d'autre choix que de reprendre sa véritable forme. Une volute de fumée orangée tourbillonne, laissant apparaître dans son sillon la très recherchée Iris Rouse qui riposte de toute ses forces. Magnus évite agilement l'agression, alors qu'un autre meuble se désintègre derrière lui. Elle n'a pas le temps de s'échapper une seconde fois, Magnus boucle toutes les sorties possibles avant de lui lancer une seconde attaque. L'aura démoniaque de Magnus apparaît clairement pour venir s'enrouler autour de sa collègue et la soulever de quelques centimètres de son tapis marocain. Une force se referme autour du tronc de la femme qui ne peut faire qu'haleter à la recherche d'un peu d'air.

_La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu rampais sur les ruines de la bastille. Tu as toujours aimé les sorts en vieux français. Raconte Magnus alors que Jace et Alec ont tous deux les yeux écarquillés.

_Où est mon grimoire ? Exige Magnus plus qu'il ne demande en resserrant son aura autour de la sorcière.

Iris crie sous la douleur alors que son visage se déforme. Elle regrette immédiatement, jamais elle n'aurait dû jouer avec les pieds du grand Magnus Bane.

_Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas le choix. Geint la rousse en espérant que Magnus éprouvera un peu de pitié.

_Tu es pathétique.

Il resserre un peu plus l'étau magique autour de cette folle, en se rappelant qu'il la recherchait désespérément quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle se cache chez lui depuis des jours, ce qui était risqué. Elle a des idées qui dépassent l'entendement, mais cette femme est loin d'être stupide. Il y a forcément une raison à sa présence chez lui, autre que le grimoire.

_Répond ! S'énerve Magnus qui attend toujours une réponse à sa question.

_Il est chez Valentin. Répond la gynécologue dont le vibrato de la voix sonne sous la torture.

C'est la première fois qu'Alec aperçoit cette facette de son amant, celle de la colère, dont l'esprit est à la vengeance. Il fait peur à voir. Sans le connaître, Alec pourrait jurer qu'il est incapable de douceur. Cette vision est stupéfiante et lui donne la chair de poule. Il aurait presque pitié pour la sorcière.

_Tu es complètement malade ?! Tu sais qu'il veut la mort des créatures occultes. Tu veux voir les tiens périr ?

Magnus sent sa patience atteindre ses limites. Il n'a jamais apprécié cette femme, et il n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais il s'est montré clément jusqu'à maintenant.

_Je deEEEEVAIS… Hurle Iris qui sent son corps lentement se briser sous la pression.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Magnus se demande ce qui peut bien pousser sa collègue à une telle bassesse envers les siens.

_Il sait que j'ai réussi à concevoir un être mi-ange mi-démon. Avoue-t-elle en se tournant vers Alec. Je n'ai rien voulu lui dire, alors il a exigé ton grimoire en échange.

_Il sait pour Alec ? Panique Jace qui se place inconsciemment devant son parabatai.

Au même moment, Magnus se crispe entraînant son aura à faire pareil.

_NON ! Non. Il cherche une femme. Lui jure la rousse sous la douleur.

_Qui me dit que tu ne lui as pas parlé sous la torture ? Demande Magnus, méfiant, alors qu'elle délie sa langue sous la contrainte du magicien qui est, pour sûr, moins ignoble que ce que pourrait lui infliger Valentin. Magnus le sait puisque Dorothea en a fait les frais.

_C'est mon enfant ! Répond Iris avant même d'y réfléchir.

Elle a passé des jours à veiller sur Alec, à s'assurer qu'il se portait au mieux. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se lover contre lui juste pour apaiser ses douleurs. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger l'enfant qui grandit de manière inespérée dans le corps du chasseur d'ombre. Elle non plus n'imaginait pas que c'était possible, et quand un informateur lui a appris que Magnus la recherchait activement, elle a d'abord pensé que c'était pour Clary.

_Je te demande pardon ? S'offusque Magnus

_Tu mens ! Crie Alec en même temps, alors qu'il passe devant Jace pour défier la sorcière de dire le contraire. Jace doit retenir son frère qui souhaite arracher la langue de cette vipère.

_J'ai aidé à le concevoir. Sans moi, tu ne porterais pas cet enfant. Il est à moi. Lui crache la rousse malgré la douleur.

Alec se débat de plus belle dans les bras de Jace qui veut garder son frère le plus loin possible de cette timbrée.

_Tu as complètement perdu la tête, sorcière. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. L'avertit Magnus, abasourdi par ses propos.

Pour les sorciers, la conception est impossible. Magnus sait qu'Iris en avait fait une obsession. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle a choisi d'être gynécologue. Elle a voué son existence à contrer une fatalité qu'elle pensait injuste pour les gens de son espèce. Son besoin d'enfanter l'a d'ailleurs poussé à se tourner vers la magie noire. Elle a essuyé plusieurs échecs avant d'en arriver à ce résultat inespéré, et elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire, même devant le grand sorcier de Brooklyn.

_Alors tu devras me tuer. Me livrer à l'enclave est un risque, autant que me rendre à Valentin. Tu n'as pas le choix. Soit tu me libères, soit tu m'achèves…

_Après tout ce que tu as fait, tu oses encore me faire du chantage ?

Magnus sent sa magie crépiter entre ses doigts, s'il relâche sa vigilance, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, elle pourrait bien mourir entre ses mains.

_Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer ! Crache Magnus avant d'ouvrir un portail vers une dimension parallèle où la magie n'existe pas.

Iris Rouse disparaît, avaler par un trou de ver. L'appartement devient subitement calme, et Alec est en train de se demander s'il n'a pas rêvé. Tout est complètement fou depuis des semaines, et il se demande s'il n'a pas perdu la tête en fin de compte. Valentin est à la recherche de son bébé, et cette pensée suffit à le faire disjoncter.

_Je dois m'en aller. Dit-il en se détachant de Jace qui le laisse s'éloigner.

Alec enlace son abdomen pour se réconforter, mais aussi pour protéger la chose qui continue d'y grandir.

_Je dois m'en aller, répète-t-il, l'air perdu dans cet appartement qu'il connait pourtant par cœur. Il s'est fait berner par un chat. Peut-être que Valentin est déjà là.

_Viens t'asseoir. Lui conseille Jace d'une voix qui se veut apaisante.

_Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'asseoir. Je dois m'en aller. Dit-il sans savoir où se diriger. Il a l'impression qu'il ne peut plus avoir confiance en ce qu'il voit, ou en ce qu'il ressent. Cette sorcière l'a manipulé pendant des semaines. Qui peut dire si c'est terminé ? Jace n'est peut-être pas Jace, et Magnus n'est peut-être pas Magnus. Il inspire pour se calmer. Il a conscience que son cœur s'emballe, que l'air lui manque. Il a comme une brique dans le ventre.

_Alexander, bébé, tu dois te calmer. Essaie Magnus qui se rapproche de lui comme d'un animal sauvage.

_Non. Tu ne comprends pas. Je dois m'en aller.

Sa tête tourne. Ses oreilles bourdonnent. Sa vision se brouille. Il sursaute quand Magnus pose une main sur lui. Valentin est déjà là.

_Je dois m'en aller. Répète-t-il alors que sa respiration devient erratique.

Magnus ne réfléchit pas longuement avant d'agir, tandis que Jace observe son frère sans savoir ce qu'il doit faire.

_Dors. Incante Magnus en faisant planer sa main autour du visage de son compagnon, libérant une aura bienveillante qui plonge Alexander dans un sommeil inopiné. Le corps du shadowhunter se relâche, et Magnus anticipe la chute en le rattrapant.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Demande Jace, toujours sous le choc de tous ce qu'il s'est passé.

_Il a paniqué. Ça ira mieux à son réveil, surtout maintenant qu'il t'a retrouvé.

Jace hoche la tête.

_Tu pourrais m'aider ? Demande Magnus. Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais il est lourd.

 **A suivre…**

 **Vos avis sont chaudement attendus comme cadeau de fin d'année. Merci. Au passage, j'en profite pour souhaiter de bonne fête. On se retrouve l'année prochaine, en bonne santé.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OOO 19 semaines après la tisane OOO**

Magnus est couché sur le côté, le dos d'Alexander contre sa poitrine. Son nez frotte doucement l'arrière du cou de son amant, et le parfum de ce dernier est le remède à tous les maux. Alexander, tout contre lui, tout simplement. Nu contre sa peau, après un long discours de persuasion qui aura fini par le faire abdiquer, Alec a consenti à se glisser timidement contre lui, et malgré ce ventre qui pourrait les séparer, Magnus a l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir autant aimé. Le vide qui remplissait l'absence d'Alexander a bel et bien disparu en même temps que Magnus envoyait l'autre sorcière dans un monde parallèle. Les avis n'en sont pas moins différents, juste que les propos sont plus édulcorés. De cette manière, Jace a pu vider son sac auprès son parabatai sans que ça se termine en fratricide.

_Tu crois que Catarina pourrait nous dire le sexe du bébé ? Demande doucement Alexander alors que Magnus le pensait endormi.

_Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais savoir ? Demande Magnus, en faisant glisser la paume de sa main sur le ventre de son amant.

C'est une chose à laquelle ils n'ont pas pensé. Il y avait tellement plus urgent. Ils avaient d'autres préoccupations en tête au moment des résultats. Aucun des deux n'a songé à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon. _La chose_ a longtemps été une créature asexuée, et maintenant que _la chose_ est bel et bien leur enfant, des questions commencent à pointer le bout du nez.

_Je ne sais pas. Répond Alec, mal à l'aise.

Il apprécie sentir les mains de Magnus sur son corps, mais elles sont également un rappel douloureux de sa métamorphoses étranges. Alec parvient encore à dissimuler sa grossesse avec des vêtements larges, et Catarina lui a assuré qu'il serait peut-être la cacher jusqu'au septième mois.

Il parait que le premier enfant se voit moins que les suivant, que c'est le premier qui fait la « place ».

Heureusement pour Alec, cet enfant est unique.

Unique pour Magnus.

Durant les prochains mois, au-delà de la complexité à cacher son état, il y a le reste.

Des bruits racontent qu'Aldertree serait prêt à réintégrer Alec dans ses rangs. Des bruits de couloir tellement fort que Maryse et Robert ont annoncé leur retour à Isabelle, utilisant le prétexte de revenir pour soutenir Jace dont le retour est compliqué au sein de l'institut.

_Que dirais-tu si je faisais apparaître quelques gaufres aux sucres pour le déjeuner ? Propose Magnus qui perçoit distinctement des coups comme s'il lui était directement adressé.

_Comment tu sais ? Demande Alec en se retournant pour observer Magnus. Alec a retrouvé l'appétit, et la perspective que lui offre Magnus lui laisse simplement l'eau à la bouche.

_C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit. Sourit Magnus.

Il a remarqué que le bébé s'agitait souvent quand Alec avait faim. Une faim vorace qu'Alec a du mal à calmer.

_Magnus… Je préfèrerais des okonomiyaki… Demande Alec d'un air gêné.

C'est un plat qu'ils ont mangé la première fois qu'ils sont allés à Tokyo, et il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis qu'il s'est réveillé.

_Autre chose ? Demande Magnus plus pour le taquiner. Il ne s'attend pas vraiment à une réponse, cependant il écarquille des yeux quand Alec ajoute très sérieusement :

_Des takoyaki, un cheese cake aux framboises de cette boulangerie belge, et des oignons fris.

_C'est moi qui aie la nausée maintenant… Se moque Magnus avec une grimace.

Alec rigole en donnant un petit coup à Magnus.

 **OOO**

Maryse est assise dans la chaise où elle a si souvent invité ses subalternes à s'installer. Elle essaie de rester digne même si ce n'est pas elle qui se tient derrière le bureau, ou un membre de sa famille comme ça aurait dû être le cas.

Victor Aldertree se montre polit et accueillant, et Maryse est incapable de dire s'il s'agit d'hypocrisie ou d'une réelle sympathie. Toujours est-il qu'elle donne le change en échangeant des banalités, en discutant des dernières réformes politiques annoncées au sein de l'Enclave, et puis finalement ils en arrivent à cet instant qu'elle redoutait tant, piqué par la honte et la déception qu'elle ressent toujours.

_Merci de laisser une seconde chance à Alexander. Prononce difficilement Maryse.

Elle a le sentiment qu'elle passera le reste de sa vie à s'excuser pour ce qu'est son fils. A l'intérieur, elle est toujours mortifiée par le choix de son aîné. Elle n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il a décidé de gâcher sa vie de cette manière, entraînant le nom de leur famille dans la boue. Les Lightwood ont tant fait pour se racheter, et la folie d'Alexander vient tout saboter.

Victor observe la femme crispée en face de lui. A décrypter son attitude, à lire entre les lignes, il comprend que ses pensées et celles de Maryse ne corrèlent pas dans le sens de leur conversation.

_Je ne vous suis pas bien, Maryse. Essaie de comprendre Victor, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

_On m'a informé que vous vouliez réintégrer mon fils dans vos rangs, et ce malgré…ses penchants. Donc, je tenais à vous remercier en personne pour-

La mère d'Alexander n'a pas l'occasion d'aller au bout de sa pensée. Victor, incrédule, s'empresse de remettre l'église au milieu du village, et d'éviter à cette femme orgueilleuse de se fourvoyer davantage.

_Maryse. Nous allons mettre les choses au clair immédiatement. J'ai écarté Alexander parcequ'il était malade. Il n'y a pas d'autres raisons. Qui serais-je pour faire ce genre de chose ?

Victor n'a pas besoin de rappeler à Maryse sa relation tragique avec une lycanthrope pour se faire comprendre. A l'époque, l'histoire avait suffit à raviver la peur des créatures obscures, en partie des loups-garous, leurs conférant presque irrévocablement le statut de créatures sauvages et dangereuses. Même Victor avait fini par y croire, préférant céder à ce mensonge plutôt que d'imaginer la possibilité que son geste fatal aurait pû être évité. Parfois, la lâcheté était préférable à une douleur intolérable. Un sentiment d'inachevé qui l'empêchait de condamner Alexander comme on l'avait condamné à l'époque. Victor n'aimait pas Alexander, mais il ne le détestait pas non plus.

_Je vous demande pardon ? Demande Maryse incapable de cacher sa surprise.

Elle est déconcertée par la nouvelle. Dans sa tête, des questions viennent s'écraser comme un millier d'avions sans ailes.

_Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

Victor semble sincèrement surpris ce qui pousse la femme à s'expliquer.

_Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis la cérémonie et quand j'ai appris pour sa mise à pied, j'ai logiquement pensé que c'était… Oh ! Par les anges !

Maryse comprend sa méprise, et sa bêtise. Elle se rappelle du dernier coup de fil de son fils, et de combien elle s'était montrée détestable, trop rancunière pour lui pardonner. Un sentiment de malaise la prend soudainement, lui donnant le besoin impérieux de prendre la fuite.

_Je suis navré que vous l'ayez appris de la sorte. Continue Aldertree.

Maryse cogite, et vite. Elle a besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point. Plus que tout, elle doit parler à Isabelle et Jace. Il est évident que Maryse et Robert ont été écarté volontairement, et c'est une chose que Maryse n'est pas prête à comprendre.

_Ne dite plus rien, Victor. Je vous remercie pour ces informations. Je dois vous laisser.

_Je comprends.

 **OOO**

_Maman ?! S'enchante irrémédiablement Jace en apercevant Maryse.

Le blond lève les bras pour prendre sa mère d'adoption dans les bras, mais cette dernière relève une main lui indiquant de cesser ce qu'il entreprend. Les bras de Jace s'évanouissent de chaque côté de son corps, un sentiment trouble venant remplacer la joie qu'il ressentait quelques secondes plus tôt.

_Où est ta sœur ? Se contente de demander Maryse avec une contenance qui semble lui demander un effort divin. Les traits sur son visage sont plus lisses que le vernis qui recouvre les tableaux de Pierre Paul Rubens. Le pire, c'est la noirceur dans son regard. Jace n'arrive pas à l'identifier comme étant de la colère, de la tristesse, ou peut-être les deux à la fois. Et puis, il y a le timbre de sa voix qui le caresse dans le sens contraire du poil.

Mal à l'aise, Jace bredouille une réponse de la même manière que lorsqu'il était pris en faute gamin, en oscillant légèrement la tête pour éviter le regard de sa mère. Il doit se mordre l'intérieur des lèvres pour contenir les mots d'excuses. Il sait de quoi il est coupable, mais il gardera le silence pour protéger le secret de son frère.

_Bien. Va me la chercher. J'aimerai vous parler. Finit-elle avec l'éclat d'une femme blessée.

Pire, l'éclat d'une mère brisée.

 **OOO**

Isabelle et Jace se tiennent assis face à leur mère qui se déhanche d'un bout à l'autre du salon pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet. Maryse a eu peu de temps pour creuser la nouvelle et elle sait peu de chose, pour ne pas dire rien sur la problématique qui a poussé ses enfants à la tenir à l'écart. Maryse s'est toujours sentie déchirée entre son rôle de mère et son rôle de dirigeante. Force est de constater que le fruit de ses entrailles est parvenu à trancher pour elle, et qu'ils pensent qu'elle tient plus à ses ambitions carriéristes, sinon elle ne se trouverait pas dans cette position. Ce qui est un constat terrible pour cette femme qui, malgré la sévérité de son éducation, a toujours souhaité ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour ses enfants. Il lui a toujours semblé évident qu'elle serait présente pour eux, qu'importe les difficultés, et que ceux-ci en avaient pleinement conscience malgré les heurts multiples et divers. Avec cette dernière pensée, un second constat dramatique vient conclure ses pensées anarchiques. Maryse est totalement chamboulée, déstabilisée… Et au plus profond de son cœur, elle se sent coupable.

Jace et Isabelle n'ont pas encore décroché la mâchoire. L'un et l'autre auraient trop peur de faire, ou de dire une bêtise. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'échafauder une histoire qui puisse tenir la route, et ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans une situation qu'ils auraient préféré ne jamais voir arriver. La peur les tenailles, et Isabelle doit poser une main sur la jambe de son frère pour calmer ses mouvements involontaires.

Leurs parents doivent-ils savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Et dans telle cas, seront-ils capables de garder le silence, ou bien inclineront ils l'échine face à leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques ?

_C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé au mariage ? Demande tout à coup Maryse.

Jace et Isabelle sortent de leur torpeur. Voilà que Maryse leurs sert une excuse en or. Ils le savent que ce n'est pas bien, mais c'est une opportunité à ne pas manquer. Ils seraient idiots de ne pas le faire. Réellement navrée par ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire, Isabelle est la première à parler.

_Quoi ? Notre silence ou le fait qu'Alec soit malade ?!

Isabelle sait que c'est injuste mais c'est un mal nécessaire. Jace ne réagit pas à ses côtés, car il pense à la même chose.

Maryse accuse le coup sans chercher à se défendre. Son fils souffre. Il va mal. Et elle en est probablement la cause. Elle voudrait juste ne pas y croire, et que quelqu'un lui dise qu'elle se trompe, mais les paroles de sa fille sont incisives et sonnent à ses oreilles comme la pénitence méritée.

_Je ne pensais pas... Alexander a toujours été si fort. Répond Maryse acculée par ce qu'elle ressent même si elle se tient parfaitement droite devant ses enfants. Seuls les trémolos de sa voix, et son regard embrumé peuvent la tromper.

Des signes qu'ils sont capables de reconnaître chez leur mère, et qu'ils ont toujours sû interpréter comme étant la limite pour s'arrêter. Pourtant, cette fois, Isabelle ne veut pas s'arrêter, préférant se délester d'un poids qu'elle traîne depuis trop d'année. Elle n'est pas prête à faire des efforts si leurs parents n'en font pas autant. Ils ne sont plus des enfants. Et c'est avec la rage d'une adulte qu'Isabelle assène le coup suivant à sa mère.

_Pourtant, tu n'as jamais cessé de lui dire le contraire. Il a essayé d'être le fils que tu voulais qu'il soit…et de toute ses forces, mais ça n'était jamais assez…

A n'en pas douter, on peut déceler une pointe de rancœur qu'elle a toujours eu envers sa mère. Isabelle aussi à quelques comptes à régler avec sa mère, mais là n'est pas le propos et Jace est obligé de poser une main sur sa cuisse pour la calmer et diminuer la cadence de son fiel. Au contact de son frère, Isabelle reprend ses esprits. Elle a peut-être été trop loin mais elle n'aurait pas pu faire autrement. Alec a toujours été présent pour elle.

_Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal. A vous non plus d'ailleurs. Vous le savez. N'est-ce pas ? Essaie de clarifier la mère.

_Vous lui avez tourné le dos devant nos amis, nos collègues, devant les membres de l'enclave… Lui rappelle Jace objectivement.

Maryse prend le temps de réfléchir. Encore. L'effort est douloureux. Une prise de conscience tardive qui n'est que le revers d'une médaille qu'elle se devait de soigner pour laver des erreurs passées.

_Si toi et papa, vous l'aimez autant que vous le prétendez, alors où est la difficulté ? Insiste Isabelle.

L'ancienne Maryse dirait qu'Alexander aurait dû se taire, et faire ce qui était nécessaire pour absoudre les doutes qui peuvent subsister chez certains membres de l'Enclave à l'égard de leur famille. Mais le temps est à la paranoïa, et enfin de compte, plus que l'image, ce sont certainement les actes qui feront la différence. Alexander est ce qu'il est, mais avant toute chose, c'est un garçon loyal et dévoué à sa famille. Maryse le sait. Le fond du problème, la vérité, c'est qu'elle éprouve encore des difficultés à accepter que son fils puisse aimer la gente masculine. Alec ne devrait pas avoir à payer pour une chose qu'elle n'arrive pas à gérer.

_Comment va-t-il ? Demande Maryse qui voudrait connaître l'état de santé de son fils aîné.

C'est une question délicate, et les deux jeunes gens ne savent pas comment lui répondre. Ils doivent rester prudent.

_Les dernières semaines ont été…éprouvante. Il est épuisé. Moralement et physiquement. Répond de manière très évasive le blond.

_Je suis tellement désolée. Culpabilise Maryse.

_Ne sois pas si dur envers toi, maman. Après le mariage, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses que tu ignores et-

_Je dois le voir. Je dois lui parler.

 **OOO**

_MAGNUS ! MAGNUS ! OUVRE CETTE PORTE ! MAGNUS ! SI TU N'OUVRES PAS-

Maryse n'a pas le temps de passer aux menaces. La porte s'ouvre prestement laissant apparaître le visage de Magnus déformé par la surprise et l'irritation. Elle a pensé aux voisins ? Ce dernier n'a pas le temps de lui demander de la fermer qu'elle s'engouffre à l'intérieur et recommence à hurler.

_JE VEUX VOIR MON FILS ! OU EST ALEC ?! Hurle-t-elle à l'intention de Magnus comme s'il était un criminel de haut niveau.

Elle pointe rageusement son index sur la poitrine de Magnus qui recule.

Le magicien n'est pas effrayé, seulement pris au dépourvu. Il se sent nerveux. Son compagnon a dû entendre la voix de sa mère, et Magnus ne sait vraiment pas si Alec est prêt à supporter ça.

Alors qu'il reste muet d'hébètement, la porte de son domicile toujours grande ouverte, Magnus voit surgir Jace et Isabelle. A voir leurs têtes, Magnus est certains qu'ils ont tenté de la retenir, en vain.

_MAMAN !

La voix d'Alec est volontairement portée au-dessus des décibels de Maryse. Il souhaite juste qu'elle se taise.

Que ce soit de surprise, ou du choc, ça fonctionne. Maryse se dégonfle comme un ballon crevé quand elle se retourne et aperçoit ce qu'il reste de son fils aîné.

_Par les anges…

Elle doit porter les mains à sa bouche pour retenir un cri horrifié. Sa consternation devient presque une douleur physique. La chair de sa chair est malade, et ça lui retourne l'estomac.

Alec reste interdit. C'est la première fois qu'il revoit sa mère depuis le mariage, et elle l'observe avec tellement de pitié qu'il a juste envie d'hurler. Il regarde sa mère en couvant une bataille intérieure : la peur, la colère, la tristesse. Il ne sait pas, et le temps reste suspendu, lui bloqué comme un vieux système informatique

Certains jours, il a encore l'impression d'être étranger au monde juste à cause de son orientation sexuelle. Une douleur lancinante qui lui rappelle que le monde ne veut pas de lui tel qu'il est, car c'est ce qu'on lui a appris. Et c'est difficile de marcher la tête haute et de prétendre que tout va bien. Encore plus quand ceux qui devaient l'aimer, lui ont simplement tourner le dos. C'est comme défilé sur la ligne du peloton d'exécution.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Demande froidement Alec.

Alec tâte le terrain, honteusement conscient du fait qu'il recherche toujours l'approbation de cette femme. Il voudrait seulement qu'elle soit sa mère.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, toujours près de la porte d'entrée, Jace se sent malade de cœur. Ce n'est pas le sprint forcé jusque chez Magnus qui l'a mis dans cet état. Son lien parabatai est secoué comme un bateau en pleine tempête.

_On a essayé de la retenir, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. S'excuse Isabelle à l'intention du couple, plus particulièrement de son frère.

_Peut-être… Qu'on devrait tous s'asseoir. Essaie Magnus. Il veut calmer la situation, si c'est encore possible. Il sent que ça va mal finir. Il n'a pas lâcher son amant des yeux, étonné de ressentir une aura magique autour de ce dernier. Alec n'a pas de pouvoir, se pourrait-il…

La proposition de Magnus est totalement ignorée par la mère et le fils qui s'offrent un duel verbal.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? S'offusque Maryse, s'adressant uniquement à Alec.

Alec reçoit un sac de brique dans le ventre. A quoi sa mère fait-elle référence au juste ? Perdu et paniqué à l'idée que sa maman puisse savoir pour le bébé, son regard se tourne automatiquement vers sa sœur à la recherche d'une réponse.

Izzy comprend très vite le mal entendu et elle s'empresse d'osciller la tête d'un 'non' pour rassurer son frère.

Le soulagement est de taille.

Pourtant Jace sent que l'impact a été violent pour son parabatai, la peur a laissé son empreinte, une brèche attisant l'angoisse d'Alec pour son bébé.

_Il va mieux. Intervient Magnus en se glissant près de son compagnon pour meubler le silence pétrifiant de ce dernier. Sa main vient serrer la main d'Alexander, et il ne sait pas si c'est pour l'apaiser ou s'apaiser lui. Il peut toujours ressentir l'aura magique, comme une eau frémissante, et il sait qu'il ne se trompe pas. Après toutes ces semaines de pression, peut-être que le bébé arrive à ses limites, les mêmes qu'Alexander visiblement.

Maryse se tourne sur Magnus, toujours sous le choc. Elle n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

_Il va mieux ? Demande Maryse avec aberration, avec le sentiment étrange que ce qu'elle vit est irréel. La carcasse amaigrie de son fils, camouflée dans un sweat qui donne l'impression d'appartenir à un géant. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Alec ne lui a jamais semblé si vulnérable.

Elle ne voit pas la légère protubérance qui se cache sous les couches de vêtement. Elle ne ressent pas non plus la cavalcade qui se joue dans le ventre de son fils, animé par le fait qu'Alec ravale toujours ses émotions douloureuses en présence de sa mère.

Le fœtus mi ange mi démon lutte contre les émotions dévastatrices de son père, qu'il reçoit comme un innocent se prend des coups. Alec voudrait se calmer, mais il n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Cette femme l'a rejeté, et il n'arrive pas à comprendre. Surtout plus maintenant, alors que lui-même va devenir parent et qu'il donnerait tout pour cet enfant qui n'est même pas encore né.

Alec prend sur lui. Il l'a toujours fait, seulement sa mère fait l'erreur de s'en prendre à Magnus. Il n'apprécie pas le ton qu'elle emploie avec lui. Il entend qu'elle a déjà condamné Magnus, et c'est plus qu'il ne peut en supporter.

_Oui ! Coupe Alec qui s'emporte pour lui cracher sa rancœur. Et ce n'est pas grâce à vous. Vous avez ignoré mes appels. Et maintenant tu viens ici pour me faire des reproches ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi au juste ? Que je m'excuse d'avoir osé être heureux ? Magnus et moi, on est ensemble. Et si vous n'êtes pas prêt à l'accepter, alors vous feriez mieux de me laisser tranquille !

Alec est à bout de souffle. Un point de côté horrible lui torpille le flanc, et il sent son ventre se contracter douloureusement tandis qu'il serre la mâchoire.

Il se demande souvent s'il pourra un jour respirer sans ressentir de la honte.

L'air est devenu tellement opaque.

_Maryse. Tu devrais te calmer pour le bien de tout le monde. Dit tout à coup Jace presque aussi blanc que son parabataï. Le blond tient son flanc gauche comme si on lui avait asséné un coup de poignard.

La femme inspire pour reprendre le contrôle et ne plus se laisser emporter par ses émotions. Il y a quelque chose qui la dépasse, et elle n'arrive pas à saisir ce que c'est. Son instinct maternel lui dit qu'elle n'a pas toutes les pièces du puzzle. Et maintenant, elle voit Alec littéralement changer de couleur.

_Alec ?! S'inquiète-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui, la main tendue pour caresser la joue de son enfant et lui prêter réconfort. Toute sa colère a disparu pour être remplacé par l'inquiétude.

Seulement, Alec recule percevant son geste comme celui qui l'anéantira dans un futur proche, quand elle le rejettera encore. Quand elle le reniera lui, Magnus et leur enfant. Cette pensée lui explose le cœur.

Et puis, c'est simplement ce qu'il se passe.

Personne ne l'a vu venir, ou peut-être Magnus, mais même lui n'avait pas envisagé une onde de choc si violente. Tellement puissante qu'elle les terrasse tous, sans exception.

Jace, Izzy, Maryse, Magnus et Alec sont sonnés quelques instants. Peut-être même ont-ils été inconscient.

Alec est incapable de le dire, seulement préoccupé par la douleur qui le dévore de l'intérieur, inquiet car il est replié sur son ventre qui le fait crier de douleur. Il sait que ce n'est pas bon signe et que quelque chose ne va pas, mais il est paralysé par la douleur, incapable de bouger ou de se relever. A cause de la souffrance, il est le premier à s'être éveillé. Personne ne peut l'aider, et il n'a pas d'autre choix que celui d'attendre en priant les anges pour être entendu juste une fois :

_Pas mon bébé.

 **A suivre….**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah….Désolée de vous avoir laissé si longtemps sans suite… Je lis aussi des fics, et je sais que les auteurs peuvent invoquer toutes sortes de raisons pour s'en excuser. Alors, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, et de toute façon vous n'y croiriez pas.**

 **Merci de m'avoir stimulée et relancée en mp pour poursuivre cette fic. Quand je l'ai commencé, j'avais à cœur d'arriver au bout, juste que je n'ai pas vraiment un rythme régulier…difficile de pouvoir accorder du temps à mon hobby (putain, que j'aime ça et tellement d'autres choses…snif) alors que j'ai à peine le temps de penser à manger… Bref…**

 **Laissez vos avis. Bon ou mauvais.**

 **Qui va s'éveiller en second pour aider Alec ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**OOO 20 semaines après la tisane OOO**

Sa tête est lourde et engourdie. Les images sont floues, parfois entrecoupées par une force qui cherche à l'engloutir. L'impact était de taille et Il est K.O. Après un moment, il collecte assez de force pour se redresser et s'asseoir. L'effort est considérable et il doit reprendre son souffle pour ne pas perdre connaissance à nouveau.

Lentement, un voile épais s'estompe. Il se rappelle.

Alec !

Le silence qui l'entourait est petit à petit remplacé par des plaintes horribles qui lui glacent le sang. Il a beaucoup de mal à localiser les pleures à cause de ses vertiges, mais Jace ne veut pas laisser tomber. Pas alors qu'Il a reconnu la voix de son frère. Jace se concentre et trouve l'énergie suffisante pour trouver son parabatai.

Alec a le regard paniqué.

A l'endroit où il a l'habitude de ressentir des petits coups, il n'y a plu qu'une horrible douleur. Alec est plié en deux, le corps rétracté autour de la souffrance comme s'il tentait de l'étouffer. Sous ses mains, il sent son ventre anormalement dur.

Ce n'est pas bon signe.

Alec a bien évidemment pensé à prendre sa stèle, mais il n'arrive pas à bouger. Il a trop mal. C'est comme si son corps tout entier se déchirait. L'agonie traverse sa mâchoire serrée en long râle, s'interrompant seulement pour reprendre de l'air. Il peut sentir Jace près de lui.

_M-mon ven-ventre. Parvient à prononcer Alec entre ses mâchoires crispées, épinglé au sol comme un papillon dans son cadre.

_Tu as déjà fait une _Iratze_ ? Demande Jace, shooté à l'adrénaline.

Alec siffle sa douleur, les yeux tellement fermés que ses paupières pourraient disparaître. Pourtant, il oscille la tête pour répondre à Jace qui comprend qu'il ne faut pas perdre plus de temps. Il tâtonne nerveusement à la recherche de sa stèle avant de la saisir alors qu'il relève un pan du sweat de son frère.

Bordel !

Jace est tellement surpris qu'il ne peut pas cacher l'horreur qui traverse son visage. Un frisson lui parcourt le corps face au ventre violacé de son frère, sa main suspendue au-dessus de l'abdomen alors qu'il s'apprête à tracer l' _Iratze._

_Alec ! S'alarme Maryse qui vient de reprendre ses esprits et qui se lève dans le même mouvement sur des jambes encore flageolantes pour se précipiter près de son fils. Ses fils.

Jace finit de tracer la rune quand elle se laisse tomber près d'eux.

_Par les anges ! S'exclame Maryse en apercevant le ventre de son aîné. La rune ne suffira pas. Il fait une hémorragie. Constate-t-elle à voix haute en se rendant compte que l'hématome évolue dangereusement.

D'instinct, elle se retourne vers la seule personne capable de leur ouvrir un portail. Elle empoigne les épaules de Magnus Bane à quelques mètres de son fils, et le secoue vigoureusement.

_Réveille-toi ! Somme-t-elle en le giflant. Tu dois ouvrir un portail !

Magnus se réveille comme sous le coup d'un électrochoc. Ses paupières s'ouvrent brutalement sur le visage de cette femme qui lui hurle des ordres.

_Magnus ! Ressaisis-toi ! Un portail ! Continue-t-elle de s'acharner. Pour Alec.

 _Alec !_

Magnus se redresse instantanément, en repoussant sans tendresse la femme qui l'agresse. Rapidement, il va rejoindre Alec et Jace.

_Ce n'est pas bon. Dit Jace à son intention en secouant tristement la tête.

_Mag-nus. Pleure Alec pâle comme la mort, son corps frigorifié par des sueurs froides.

Alec se sent au bord de l'inconscience. Les choses autour de lui vont beaucoup trop vite et il n'arrive pas à les comprendre. Il est vaguement conscient de sa sœur qui arrive à ses côtés et qui ne tarde pas à se disputer avec leur mère.

Maryse ne comprend pas pourquoi Magnus veut envoyer Alec près d'une sorcière, et elle comprend encore moins que ses enfants soient d'accord avec ça.

Sous le stress, la peur, la douleur, le corps d'Alec se tend si c'est encore possible.

_Je suis là. Le rassure Magnus en posant la paume de sa main contre le ventre légèrement enflé de son amant.

_Ton frère doit retourner à l'institut. Il risque de mourir. S'emporte Maryse dans la panique, hurlant littéralement sur Isabelle.

L'institut peut prodiguer les meilleurs soins à son fils blessé, et non pas une sorcière. En quoi est-elle plus qualifiée que les médecins de l'institut, ou encore du grand Magnus Bane qui est pourtant à leurs côtés. Quelque chose cloche.

Maryse comprend que des choses lui échappent.

_Maman. Tu dois nous faire confiance. Supplie Isabelle alors que Maryse se cramponne à Alec pour ne pas qu'on l'emmène chez la sorcière.

_Magnus ! Le presse Jace.

Dans le regard de Isabelle, il y a quelque chose. Une urgence qui presse Maryse à relâcher Alec malgré elle. La peur au ventre, Maryse cède sous le regard vairon de Jace. A cet instant, elle comprend qu'elle doit leurs faire confiance. Elle doit commencer par les écouter pour que les choses changent.

_Je dois le stabiliser pour le transporter chez Catarina. Dit Magnus alors que Maryse s'écarte.

Elle lui fait un signe de la tête mais Magnus est déjà entièrement focalisé sur le corps de son compagnon à présent inerte.

Maryse observe avec des yeux stupéfaits le talent du magicien qui fait tournoyer ses mains devant lui. Une spirale lumineuse apparaît devant eux pour trouer leur réalité sur une autre partie de leur monde.

_Ensemble ?! Demande Jace à Magnus.

Ils se font un signe de tête avant de soulever chacun un côté d'Alec pour le relever et traverser la barrière.

_Ça va aller. Murmure Magnus à Alec même s'il ne peut plus l'entendre.

 **OOO**

Bip. Bip. Bip.

La réalité n'existe pas. Il n'y a ni début, ni fin. Il ne fait ni froid, ni chaud. Il ne ressent pas la douleur de la faim, et donc pas la douleur. Il flotte juste dans le néant.

Il n'a plus peur.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps ça dure.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Puis, le poids sur sa poitrine réapparait. Il a froid et son corps se crispe ce qui n'aide pas avec la douleur. Elle est de retour, mais pas aussi forte qu'avant.

Des voix lui parviennent.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

_Tu dois te réveiller, mon ange. Prie sa mère.

Maryse tient légèrement sa main dans la sienne. Le timbre de sa voix est doux et remplis d'inquiétude.

Alec en aurait presque le cœur brisé si elle ne l'avait pas déjà brisé. Les derniers mois ont été éprouvant. A leurs souvenirs, Alec a le sentiment de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il s'agite dans son réveil.

Bibip. Bibip. Bibip. Bip.

_Tu dois te calmer, mon ange. Pour le bébé. Implore Maryse.

 _Mon bébé !_

Instinctivement, Alec porte ses mains sur son ventre en roulant sur le côté. Il n'a pas conscience d'arracher les sangles du monitoring qui surveille le bébé depuis près de 62h. La peur et l'angoisse le prennent à nouveau en otage. Tout tourne autour de lui et il ne sait plus comment faire pour respirer. Il veut juste être en sécurité.

 _Mon bébé !_

_Magnus ! Magnus ! Appelle Maryse.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans la pièce voisine, et Magnus apparaît finalement dans la chambre. Il éteint le monitoring et il fait le tour du lit pour s'agenouiller près d'Alec.

Alec prend seulement conscience du fait qu'ils sont chez eux, et que sa mère ne devrait pas être dans leur chambre. Pourtant, ça n'aide pas l'air à retrouver son chemin jusqu'à ses poumons. Il n'arrive pas à sentir le bébé.

_Le bébé…le bébé…est-ce que… ? Alec n'arrive pas à demander. Il a l'impression que son cœur va exploser.

_Tout va bien. Le bébé va bien. Le rassure Magnus mais Alec ne l'écoute pas.

_Je n'arrive pas à le sentir. Dit Alec en passant des mains affolées sur son ventre.

Calmement, les mains de Magnus viennent rejoindre les siennes pour l'apaiser et ralentir le mouvement de ses mains sur son ventre.

_Chuuuut. Il se repose. Tu devrais en faire autant. Le sermonne tendrement Magnus.

Magnus relève une main pour essuyer le visage de son compagnon et l'embrasser sur le front. Malgré son état, Alec a conscience de la présence de sa mère et il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de la honte.

_Je devrais probablement vous laisser. Dit Maryse qui a perçu le malaise de son fils.

Elle ne veut pas être responsable d'un nouvel incident. Sans un bruit, elle se lève pour quitter le chevet de son fils. La porte glisse pour se fermer derrière elle.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande Alec.

Magnus se lève et il aide Alec à reculer dans le lit pour s'assoir et tirer son dos contre sa poitrine. L'asiatique passe doucement sa main dans les cheveux d'Alexander pour dégager son front.

_Tu m'as fait si peur. Murmure Magnus en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Alec peut sentir le souffle chaud de Magnus contre sa joue. Son parfum unique qui l'enveloppe, et les battements de son cœur qui le berce et qu'il peut sentir contre son dos. Sa chaleur qui le réchauffe et le détend. Il est si bien dans ses bras qu'il pourrait repartir maintenant dans un sommeil sans rêve, seulement trop de questions trottent dans sa tête.

Magnus sent Alec piquer du nez à plusieurs reprises. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit épuisé. Alors, Magnus ne dit rien et se contente de rester là, près de son compagnon et de leur bébé. A un moment donné, lui aussi se sent partir dans les bras de Morphée.

_Magnus ?

Magnus sursaute légèrement, surpris.

_Je pensais que tu dormais. Baille-t-il.

_Pourquoi ma mère était ici ? Et puis…je pense qu'elle a parlé du bébé. Elle est au courant ? Et puis…c'est quoi tout ça ? Demande Alec en désignant du matériel de perfusion et de transfusion raccordé directement à son bras.

_Du calme. Du calme.

_Je ne me rappelle de rien. Dit Alec qui parle si vite qu'il a du mal à reprendre son souffle.

_Du calme ! C'est parceque tu ne sais pas gérer tes émotions qu'on en est là. S'énerve Magnus. Il n'a pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles et il s'en mord déjà les doigts. Le silence est lourd, et il peut ressentir toute la culpabilité de son compagnon.

_Co-comment ça ? Déglutit difficilement le chasseur d'ombre.

_Je ne voulais pas dire ça ainsi. Je suis fatigué. Excuse-moi. En réalité, tout ce stress que tu as supporté durant ces longues semaines… Toi et le bébé, vous avez atteint vos limites.

Magnus lui caresse le ventre.

_ Je pouvais le ressentir, tu sais. Plus tu étais en colère, et plus sa magie bouillonnait. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il… Je ne sais pas. Je pense que le bébé s'est défendu comme il le pouvait. Il est épuisé car tu es épuisé.

_L'onde de choc ?!

_Oui, c'était sa magie. L'onde a été si violente qu'elle a décroché une partie du sac gestationnel. Des centaines de vaisseaux ce sont rompus. Si Jace n'avait pas fait l' _Iratze,_ vous seriez mort tous les deux.

Magnus ne peut empêcher le frisson qui lui parcourt le corps. Alec se sent désolé de toute la peur qu'il a occasionné, et il serre légèrement le bras de Magnus pour le réconforter.

_Catarina a passé des heures a suturé les vaisseaux, puis à drainer l'hématome. Tu as dormi durant plus de deux jours. Maryse nous a beaucoup aidé, tu sais.

_Maman ?

_Oui.

 **OOO**

_Maryse Lightwood ? Chantonne presque Luke. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais dans mon restaurant ?

Il s'avance et enlace chaleureusement la femme dans ses bras.

_J'avais besoin d'un verre…et d'un ami. Annonce très sérieusement Maryse.

_On devrait peut-être changer d'endroit. Propose Luke alors que tous les regards de sa meute sont posés sur la très détestée Maryse Lightwood.

Loin des oreilles indiscrètes, ils ont choisi de s'installer le long de l'eau au _Brooklyn Bridge Park._ Maryse se sent beaucoup plus détendue qu'à son arrivée. Elle ne sait pas si c'est la présence de Luke ou le vin blanc, toujours est-il que le monde semble lavé des difficultés. Elle tend la bouteille à son ami qui la saisit pour boire une longue gorgée.

_Les choses n'ont pas toujours été si compliquée. Soupire Maryse.

Luke acquiesce. Ils ont chacun traversé des moments difficiles.

_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour Jocelyn. Je voulais venir tu sais, mais Robert…

_Robert. Il est toujours question de Robert, pas vrai ? L'interrompt Luke.

Maryse hoche la tête, ne prenant pas la peine d'expliquer que son mariage est terminé depuis longtemps. Il n'a peut-être jamais vraiment existé.

_Je ne sais plus si je peux lui faire confiance. Il a tellement changé. Son ambition le dépasse.

_Je ne dois pas te rappeler les dégâts que ça peut faire… Lui rappelle Luke en souvenir de ce qu'elle a été autrefois.

Maryse garde le goût amer de ses erreurs passées. C'est pourquoi elle consacre tout son temps à restaurer ses fautes.

_Mais je n'aurais jamais sacrifié mes enfants. C'est précisément pour eux que j'ai quitté le cercle.

_Tu as peur que Robert puisse causer du tort à tes enfants ? Demande Luke, intrigué par la réponse.

Maryse reste silencieuse. Les yeux perdus sur l'océan. Elle ne peut pas lui parler du cas d'Alexander, ce serait trop dangereux. Pourtant, à cet instant, elle pense sincèrement que Luke aurait été un meilleur soutien que Robert.

Bien sûr qu'elle en a parlé à son mari. C'est le père d'Alexander. Il était logique de penser que sa première pensée soit pour son fils, mais au lieu de ça, Robert s'est inquiété de ce que penserait l'Enclave. Ils se sont disputés et Maryse a presque dû l'implorer de garder le silence.

_Oui… Souffle tristement Maryse. J'ai peur, Luke. Mais cette fois, j'ai la conviction de faire ce qu'il faut.

 **A suivre…**

 **Désolée pour l'attente. Est-ce que vous êtes aussi sur le coup de cette triste nouvelle, à savoir : pas de saison 4. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à digérer l'info, puis avec du recul, je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas si mal. Je préfère une série qui se termine avec une fin grandiose, plutôt qu'une série qui dure sur le temps « avec un scénario creux » juste pour faire de l'audimat. S'ils nous l'a font comme Sense 8, alors j'en serais heureuse.**

 **J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**


	10. Chapter 10

**OOO 21 semaines après la tisane OOO**

_Tu n'as plus aucune crampe ?

Alec hoche la tête.

_Et les nausées ?

Catarina a l'air d'une inquisitrice de l'Enclave avec ses questions.

Alec hoche encore la tête.

_D'accord… Elle semble réfléchir mûrement avant d'ajouter : Tu peux sortir du lit, mais juste pour aller aux toilettes, te laver, et manger. Rien de plus. Tu ne dois pas forcer. Dit Catarina en essuyant la tête de l'échographe portable.

Alec, à moitié allongé dans le grand lit, fait de même avec son ventre. Il retire d'un air l'as le gel froid en dessous de son nombril, à moitié vautré contre les oreillers du grand lit de Magnus.

Alec se remet doucement de l'hémorragie, et le repos forcé l'aura même aidé à ne plus perdre de poids. Quelques jours de repos ont prouvé leurs bienfaits, et il n'est plus à prouver qu'il doit se tenir loin du stress. C'est une évidence pour tout le monde, même pour lui, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de penser. Il n'a aucun contrôle sur ce qui lui passe par la tête.

Catarina est frappée par le manque de réaction d'Alec.

_Je pensais que tu serais content.

_Bien sûr.

Catarina l'observe avec perplexité. Elle soupire en constatant allégrement le caractère soupe au lait que lui décrit parfois son ami sorcier.

_Mais… Insiste-t-elle pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

Alec a beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'il s'est passé, et rester allonger des journées entières dans un lit ne l'a certainement pas freiné. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait les risques quand il a décidé de poursuivre la grossesse, mais l'incident a donné une autre dimension au problème. Une projection réelle de ce qu'il pourrait se produire.

_J'ai pensé au jour où…

Alec s'arrête devant les yeux bruns de Catarina. Il ne sait pas comment formuler son propos pour que ça sonne juste. Il réfléchit, puis il poursuit en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit :

_Comment ça va se passer ?

Il fait un geste vague vers son ventre et Catarina comprend immédiatement de quoi il s'agit. L'infirmière inspire pour s'aérer l'esprit, dans l'espoir qu'une réponse lui tombe du ciel. Seulement, rien ne vient.

Alec se sent apaisé quand ses pieds touchent la moquette pour la première fois depuis des jours. La sensation du sol sous sa voûte plantaire lui rappelle que la plus petite chose, même les petits rien, sont importants. Ensuite, il se retourne vers Catarina qui n'a toujours pas répondu.

Alec la dévisage avant d'interpréter son silence. Au fond de lui, il sait :

_Tu ne sais pas.

Cat secoue la tête, ce qui n'est pas un scoop. Elle a fait plusieurs recherches sur le sujet, ce qui était plutôt difficile vu la nature secrète de la situation.

_J'ai trouvé quelques romans terrestres, mais rien que je puisse prendre au sérieux. Je vais être honnête… J'ai abandonné les recherches pour me consacrer exclusivement à l'étude des sorts de guérison. Je ne les connais pas tous.

_Tu m'as déjà guéri une fois, ça ira…non ?

Catarina secoue la tête en se pinçant les lèvres.

_Je ne sais pas. On a bien failli te perdre, et il ne s'agissait que de quelques vaisseaux lésés. La naissance sera bien plus compliquée, même en pratiquant une césarienne. Je ne peux pas l'extraire en une fois, ça serait trop dangereux pour toi. Et je ne peux pas non plus y aller lentement, ça serait dangereux pour le bébé.

Alec écoute scrupuleusement les explications de Catarina, et bien qu'il devrait se sentir angoissé, c'est tout l'inverse qui se produit. Ses deux mains posées sur son ventre le rassure, puis les choses deviennent d'une limpidité absolue tout à coup. Il n'y a qu'un choix possible pour lui.

_Promets moi que tu sauveras ce bébé. A n'importe quel prix.

Le ton d'Alec est à la fois désespéré et sûr de lui.

Catarina le dévisage comme si elle n'avait pas bien compris sa demande, pourtant la torpeur qui la saisit est bien le signe qu'elle n'a pas rêvé. Alec lui demande l'impossible.

_Je ne peux pas. Magnus… Il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Alec est touché, et rassuré d'une certaine manière, mais ce n'est pas vrai, et ça ne suffit pas.

_Tu sais que Magnus garde une boîte avec des objets ayant appartenus à ses amours d'antan ? Pour ne pas les oublier. Evoque douloureusement Alec.

Catarina n'est pas surprise. Elle hoche légèrement la tête, à la fois gênée et désolée pour Alec qui continue :

Magnus vivra encore des siècles après moi, et j'ai peur qu'il ne trouve jamais l'objet qui me caractérise pour mettre dans cette fichu boite. J'ai peur de ne jamais avoir existé pour lui. Un jour, je ne serai plus rien. Alors que… Ce bébé. Il ne pourra jamais l'oublier. Son unique enfant. Tu imagines ?

Le visage d'Alec s'anime d'une flamme presque malsaine. Il sourit alors que son regard se couvre de mélancolie :

_C'est égoïste, mais la pensée d'être assimilé à cet enfant me donne la certitude de ne jamais tomber dans l'oubli. Magnus ne m'oubliera jamais.

La gorge du nephilim se noue malgré son triste sourire, et il choisit de se taire pour ne pas flancher.

Catarina se sent émue par la sincérité du brun, et elle ne sait pas quoi lui dire.

_Tu me promets ? Demande encore Alec.

L'attente de sa réponse est comme une souffrance.

_Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir. Dit Catarina en déposant sa main par-dessus celle d'Alec.

 **OOO**

Magnus, Isabelle, Jace et Clary sont rassemblés autour de l'ordinateur centrale. Ils répertorient tous les endroits où Valentin a été aperçu ces dernières semaines. L'homme s'est rendu dans différent endroit pour enrôler toutes sortes d'individus, terrestre ou non terrestre. Il y a même des témoins qui parlent d'enlèvement.

Pour sûr, Dot est portée disparue et Clary ne veut pas l'accepter. Dot est comme une seconde maman, et elle ne veut pas la perdre. Elle ne veut pas non plus que Dot puisse penser avoir été abandonnée. Elle et Magnus font tout pour la retrouver.

Ils sont tous très concentrés quand Isabelle se détourne des plans holographiques de la ville. Elle ressent une présence familière derrière elle.

_Max ! S'étonne-t-elle en s'accroupissant pour accueillir son jeune frère qui bondit dans ses bras.

_Hé ! Mon grand. S'approche Jace pour le serrer contre lui.

_Bonjour, les enfants. Dit Robert qui se tient juste derrière à quelques pas d'eux.

Que ça soit Jace ou Isabelle, aucun des deux ne fait un mouvement pour l'accueillir.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demande Isabelle en se redressant, bien incapable de cacher son ressentiment.

_C'est l'Enclave qui m'envoie. Nous devons parler. Annonce platement Robert en les observant tour à tour. La sériosité de Robert dissuade Jace et Isabelle de l'envoyer paitre.

_Je vais continuer les recherches avec Magnus. Dit calmement Clary et Magnus toussote en oscillant la tête.

Ils n'ont rien à faire au milieu de cette réunion familiale.

Robert semble vouloir faire une remarque à la présence du sorcier, mais il se ravise au dernier moment. Il se contente de faire un signe de tête pour remercier la rousse, en ignorant effrontément le magicien à côté d'elle.

_Max devrait aller les aider. Dit Isabelle, et ce n'est pas une suggestion. Elle a l'intention d'avoir une conversation avec son père.

_C'est à cause de lui que vous vous disputez tout le temps ? Demande Max en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Magnus.

Si les autres sont choqués, ils n'en disent rien. Isabelle ravale une série de juron qu'elle voudrait cracher à son père, pour s'agenouiller près de son frère.

_Lui, c'est Magnus. Un ami cher. Tu peux me croire.

Max hoche la tête et Clary tend la main pour que ce dernier les rejoigne.

Ensuite, le frère, la sœur et le père s'éloignent dans un silence opaque. Ils s'en vont s'isoler dans la cour de l'église pour obtenir un peu d'intimité.

_Tu ne pouvais pas nous prévenir ? Demande Isabelle en dévisageant son père avec des yeux noirs.

_Non. Je viens superviser Aldertree, et ma visite devait rester secrète.

Il sourit sans pouvoir cacher sa fierté, mais ses deux enfants ne semblent pas partager son sentiment et son sourire s'évanouit avec leur silence.

_Tu ne nous fais pas confiance. Lui reproche finalement Isabelle.

_Le superviser ? Ils t'ont nommé inquisiteur ? S'interroge Jace.

Robert les observe calmement, bien conscient de leurs ressentiments. Le statut qu'il affiche fièrement est le reflet de tout ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui : sa famille.

_Exactement. J'ai dirigé cet endroit. Rappelle froidement Robert et il poursuit :

_Et puis, je connais Valentin. Je sais comment il pense. On pourra plus facilement l'attraper si je dirige les opérations.

CLAP. CLAP. CLAP.

Isabelle applaudit. Le bruit de son acclamation meurt aussi rapidement qu'un ballon éclate, même la pièce semble perdre quelques degrés.

_ Notre sauveur. On doit te remercier, j'imagine ? Demande Isabelle avec sarcasme.

Robert soupire en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

_Ecoute… Je sais que tu m'en veux et –

_T'en vouloir ? Non. Je suis folle de rage. Comment tu as pu faire ça à Alec ? Et Ce que Max a dit tout à l'heure…

_Je ne savais pas qu'ils nous écoutaient. Se défend Robert sans chercher à s'excuser, évoquant ses nombreuses disputes avec sa femme.

_Alec est resté le même. Tu le saurais si tu avais pris la peine de répondre à ses appels. Il est toujours l'un des meilleurs combattant, et il sait diriger une équipe. Rétorque Jace.

_Tu défends ton parabataï, et je peux le comprendre, mais le fait est qu'il n'est pas là. Il n'est pas là depuis des semaines, alors que Valentin est toujours dans la nature. Ce n'est pas ça être un bon chasseur d'ombre. Il manque à tous ses devoirs, et tout ça à cause de ce sorcier. Relate Robert sans émotion.

_ Maman n'a aucun secret pour toi. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe. Ne joue pas les idiots avec nous. Rétorque Jace.

Robert pince les lèvres. Ce gosse a oublié d'être idiot. Cependant, Robert décide de ne pas rebondir à l'argument de son fils, il ne veut pas envenimer la situation.

_Dire que je blâmais maman mais… Elle a au moins eu l'honnêteté de reconnaître ses erreurs. Grogne Isabelle.

_Ta mère n'a jamais eu d'ambition.

Le visage d'Isabelle s'assombrit soudainement.

L'étrange réponse finit par mettre Isabelle en colère. Cet homme, son père, n'a-t-il plus la moindre compassion pour ses enfants, si ce n'est pour ses paires ?! Isabelle a l'impression qu'une bombe a explosé dans sa poitrine. Cet homme n'est plus celui qui la faisait rire autrefois. Une douleur l'enivre d'une force qui la pousse à affronter l'étranger qui se tient devant elle.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ambitions… ?! Tu me diras ce qu'elles feront pour toi quand tu seras vieux et seul ! Crache-t-elle en quittant la pièce comme une furie.

Jace la regarde s'en aller sans pouvoir réagir. Il sait qu'elle est blessée, car lui-même se sent toucher. Pourtant, Il se retourne sur Robert avec des yeux perçants.

Ne tenant plus à l'examen de son fils adoptif, Robert dit :

_Si tu as quelques griefs contre moi, ne te gêne pas. Qu'on en termine une bonne fois pour toute. Il y a des choses plus importantes, comme Valentin par exemple.

C'est le chef de l'institut qui parle en cet instant, pointant du doigt les manquements de son équipe.

Jace n'a jamais été impressionné par l'autorité, encore moins maintenant que Robert essaie d'exercer son pouvoir pour échapper à ses propres manquements en tant que père.

Jace s'avance près d'un banc et se laisse tomber dessus. Il se redresse un peu, et il regarde Robert qui semble attendre.

_Tu as l'intention d'aller voir Alec ? Demande Jace ce qui semble déstabiliser l'homme assis en face de lui.

_Pas tant qu'il sera chez ce sorcier.

Jace sent ses poils se hisser au mot « sorcier » que Robert prononce presque avec dédain.

_Parfait.

Si Robert et Alec devait s'affronter… Alec sait garder ses émotions pour lui, peu importe leurs gravités. Mais honnêtement, Jace ne veut pas revivre ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques jours d'ici. Ils ont presque failli le perdre, Alec a littéralement été cette cocotte sous pression qui explose.

_Ce qu'il se passe… Cette _chose_ est un problème. Souligne Robert, et Jace n'admettra pas que c'est la vérité.

_Tant que rien ne s'ébruite, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Dit Jace en l'observant.

_Tu veux que je mente à l'Enclave ?

_Qui parle de mentir ? Il suffit de pratiquer le silence, comme vous l'avez fait durant des années à propos du cercle. Vous étiez excellent à ce jeu, si je me souviens bien.

Jace sait où piquer, et Robert ravale son amertume, conscient que le reproche est mérité.

_Tu as raison. J'ai commis des erreurs, et je ne veux pas que mes enfants fassent pareil. Je suis là pour aider. Je veux juste attraper Valentin et que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

 **OOO**

Clary, Max et Magnus apparaissent dans le salon du sorcier grâce à un portail.

_Waouh ! On pourra recommencer ? S'extasie Max en regardant Magnus.

_C'était ton premier portail ? Demande Magnus avec un sourire, heureux de constater que le transfert n'a pas rendu l'enfant malade.

Max est occupé à regarder tout autour de lui quand Maryse sort de la chambre de Magnus pour entrer dans le salon :

_Il me semblait bien avoir entendu ta voix.

_MAMAN ! S'écrie Max en courant vers elle.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demande-t-elle étonnée en jetant un regard critique vers Clary et Magnus, alors qu'elle sert son fils dans ses bras. Elle espère que ce dernier n'a pas réveillé Alec qui s'est vite recouché après la visite de Catarina, trop épuisé après son premier voyage jusqu'à la salle de bain.

_Il semblerait que Robert vienne prêter main forte à Aldertree. Résume Clary alors que Magnus roule les yeux. Magnus est prêt à parier qu'il s'agit d'une excuse bidon pour permettre à Robert de se rapprocher, seulement il n'arrive pas encore à en deviner le but.

_Je ne savais pas. Se décompose Maryse.

L'idée de savoir Robert dans les parages ne la rassure pas. Elle ne digère toujours pas la réaction qu'il a eu quand elle lui a appris ce que vivait leur aîné. Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'était pas prêt à enterrer la hache de guerre, moins encore depuis la fâcheuse situation dans laquelle s'est mis Alec. Pas que ce soit sa faute, mais c'est pourtant ainsi que le voit Robert.

_Max ? Appelle Alec en apparaissant à l'entrée de la chambre, où il s'appuie sur le chambranle.

Magnus laisse Clary pour se précipiter avec urgence près d'Alexander.

_Tu ne devrais pas être debout. S'inquiète Magnus près de lui. Il prend la main d'Alec pour la nouer à la sienne et y déposer un baiser.

Alec semble reposé, et il sourit à Magnus.

_Je peux me lever. Lui apprend-t-il.

_Seulement en cas de nécessité. Reprend sa mère qui a eu des recommandations précises de l'infirmière avant de s'en aller. Elle se redresse, une main toujours posée sur l'épaule de son cadet qui n'a pas bougé. Il reste à côté d'elle, presque immobile.

_Alors, je peux me lever pour Max. Dit Alec même s'il sait que sa mère à raison.

Il pose le regard sur son petit frère et il demande : Tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour ?

Max l'observe visiblement troublé par son apparence. Il ne savait pas que son frère était malade. Il a seulement entendu ses parents diverger à propos de Magnus. ET l'espace d'un instant, il se demande si Magnus est la cause de cet état, avant de réaliser que ce n'est pas possible. Magnus tient amoureusement la main de son frère, et il semble au moins aussi inquiet que toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Et puis, Isabelle lui a certifié que Magnus était un ami cher, et elle ne se trompe jamais. Max se tourne vers sa mère qui lui sourit avec encouragement, mais ça n'allège pas le sentiment de malaise qu'il ressent.

_Tu vas mourir ?

Max n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à sa question, et quand il réalise que ce n'est peut-être pas approprié, il est déjà trop tard. Sa main se resserre inconsciemment sur le chemisier de sa mère alors qu'il aperçoit la douleur traversé les yeux de son frère.

Magnus serre un peu plus la main d'Alexander, passant sa main libre dans le dos de son amant dans un geste réconfortant.

Alec est sclérosé par la question, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à Max. Sa conversation privée avec Catarina est encore trop fraîche dans sa mémoire.

 _Peut-être…_

_Oh, Max. Bien sûr que non. Le rassure Maryse.

_Pourquoi il ne fait pas une _Iratze_? Demande le jeune apprenti à sa mère, qui a appris qu'il s'agissait de la rune de guérison.

Clary observe la scène, et l'ébahissement de ses amis. Personne ne semble pouvoir donner une réponse à ce jeune garçon qui attend pourtant qu'on le rassure.

_Ton frère n'est ni blessé, ni malade. Il est victime d'un enchantement pour lequel il n'existe aucun traitement, mais il ne va pas mourir. L'enchantement est limité dans le temps, et d'ici quelques semaines, ton frère pourra à nouveau s'entraîner avec toi. Essaie d'expliquer Clary.

Clary n'en a pas trop divulgué pour protéger Max, ainsi qu'Alec. Moins il y aura de personne au courant, mieux les choses se passeront. Elle relève timidement la tête vers Alec pour voir sa réaction. Ce dernier l'observe avec des yeux brillants et un signe de tête pour la remercier. Lui aussi, il veut croire aux paroles de la rouquine.

_Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. S'excuse Alec.

_Je n'ai pas peur. Se ragaillardit l'enfant qui ne veut pas causer de la peine à son frère : Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me voir. Avoue Max.

Max n'a plus vu, ni parler à son frère depuis le mariage et il pensait puérilement que c'était de sa faute. Puis, il a surpris quelques conversations entre son père et sa mère, mais les choses n'étaient pas claires.

_Ne pense jamais ça, petite crapule.

Alec s'écarte de Magnus pour s'avancer prudemment vers son frère qui le rejoint.

_Tu m'as manqué. Dit Max en s'avançant timidement vers son frère et quand Alec s'agenouille pour le serrer dans ses bras, Max a le sentiment d'être pardonné et il se serre un peu plus dans ses bras.

 **A suivre…**

 **Désolée pour la longue attente insoutenable. Ce sont toujours les mêmes problèmes qui m'empêchent d'écrire : mes enfants, la santé, et le manque de temps. Je rêve d'avoir une semaine à moi, où je ne serai ni soignante, ni maman. Je rêve d'avoir du temps pour écrire. Dieu merci, j'ai encore ma tête pour rêver… Sans imagination, je pourrais devenir folle. Merci pour vos encouragements, et vos commentaires que j'apprécie plus que vos « like ». Bonne journée à vous.**


End file.
